Another Dream About Us
by RubyNury
Summary: Usagi is shattered after a battle and Haruka is the only person around to help her. How come compassion turns into passion during the healing, and what to do when the night is over? Especially if one of them acts like nothing happened.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__Hello, everyone! After watching the Season 3 of SM and after reading some fanfics about Haruka, Michiru and Usagi I found myself thinking a lot about a somewhat strange (at least for me) pairing. It is Haruka and Usagi, to be exact. I find this couple very attractive and intriguing even though I know that both in manga and anime Haruka loves Michiru and no other than Michiru. So, I'm giving a shot to Haruka/Usagi pair here, in this story._

_As __always, reviews and positive criticism are welcome._

_And of course, I don't own Sailor Moon __:)_

_*** **__**Another Dream About Us ***_

_**Chapter 1**_

A soft silent evening captured and lulled Tokyo to slumber. Even the cars' noises reminded some kind of a rustle of a lullaby.

A tall slender blonde leaned on the balcony rail, with the wind playfully ruffling her short sandy locks; she was gazing at the setting sun, longing for her special one to be near. It has been almost two weeks since Michiru had gone for her touring. Again.

'_I wish I was there with you, my love.'_ The teal eyes shimmered with tenderness.

Of course, she tried to rearrange her own schedule so that she could come along with Michiru but in the end she was left with only a few days for random visits. The third of which would be just in two days. The green-blue eyes sparkled cunningly at the thought, and the girl licked her lips with relish. It would definitely be a surprise for Michiru.

Although, truth be said, Haruka knew her lover would probably await her anytime. Could she really call it a surprise then?

All of a sudden a sharp sensation of danger broke into the calm evening. Something was happening again. Another attack.

Being deep in her thoughts, the wind senshi didn't pay attention at the alarming sense in her mind right away. But when she did… '_Damn it! Why do not yomas bother to get any holidays?_' She cursed silently. Realizing her thoughts, the girl grinned inwardly at their silliness, although it wasn't proper time for fun, of course.

Having transformed into Sailor Uranus, Haruka rushed to her car and sped towards the source of the evil energy. But all she found there was only Sailor Moon who had just defeated the last youma. Apparently it wasn't an easy fight – the brave fighter had terrible burns and scrapes all over her body, her hair was disheveled and covered with soot. The poor girl was shivering but her hands held the magic rod tight and confident.

All of a sudden, realizing the presence of someone else, the princess turned around, and Haruka was taken aback by the intimidated look in the girl's wide-open blue eyes.

"Oh, it is you, Uranus, thank goodness!" The princess sighed with a huge relief and managed a weak, fragile smile. "I am not alone anymore…" And then she suddenly collapsed, heaving an inaudible groan.

The wind senshi rushed ahead and caught the girl before her body touched the ground. Surprisingly, the rest of the senshi were not to be seen around. At least, no dead bodies of the Inners were scattered around which was a good sign. But how come this pretty girl had to fight alone?

Sailor Uranus sympathetically looked at the girl in her arms and furrowed her brows, observing a long scarlet bruise over the pale forehead of Sailor Moon.

"Silly Princess, you should have called me." The corners of her mouth curved in a soft smile as Uranus shook her head with a mild reproach.

Carefully putting the motionless girl in her car, Uranus de-transformed, started the engine and headed to her apartment.

"Where am I? Who is here?" A weak voice sounded in the dark room, slight panic ringing quiet clearly in that voice. The girl sat up in the bed and tried to pierce the darkness with her searching gaze.

A tall figure was startled by the sound. The wind senshi quickly approached the bed.

"Shh, it's okay, Koneko, I am here. You're at my place." Soothingly rubbing Usagi's hand, Haruka sat beside the girl and turned on a night lamp. "You're safe. And you won, by the way", the handsome blonde chuckled. "Alone. You left me no job when I came there. Are you growing up, Koneko?"

"You don't say, Haruka-san…" The golden blonde wanted to wave off the senshi's joke playfully but as the pain shot through her arm she only let out a yelp. "Ouch, that hurts! It is my luck you found me there. I can't even say how grateful and relieved I was seeing you there."

"I could figure. Well, you need some more sleep, beauty. But before that we should treat your injuries so that you won't get infected. To tell you truth, some of them are really bad but you will live. I think you need to plan your actions more thoroughly when fighting." The tomboy smiled and winked at the smaller girl, reaching out and pulling closer some bandages and medicine that she brought and put on the bedside table earlier. She would need them soon.

"Well, you see, I had no time to plan. As if I was going to, ever", Usagi sighed and smiled sadly. "I'm so glad you saved me, Haruka-san. I couldn't call other girls, because…" the girl hung her head down, her eyelids squeezing tight in remorse. "I forgot my communicator again… Luna will kill me when she finds out… I am so stupid and irresponsible… I will never grow up enough to make it the perfect queen all of you expect me to be… It's just awful…" Haruka heard something that sounded like the muffled sobs. The tension and fear that Sailor Moon had to suppress to fight properly, finally found their way out in her tears.

Uranus couldn't bear the sight of their princess cry. Maybe she herself was the toughest senshi but her heart could never stand Usagi's pain, in any way. Although Haruka rarely showed her compassion towards the crybaby princess. Okay, she rarely let her guard down enough to show any of her feelings at all. That was just not for her.

"Hey, Koneko", she called out, rubbing softly Usagi's shaking shoulders and back, "it's ok. Everything is over by now. You fought perfectly. You are the princess, remember? You ARE the real princess."

"No, I am not! And you are just trying to make me feel better…!" The golden blonde wailed.

"Well, actually yes, I am", Haruka couldn't help but smile but quickly cut it out as the princess gave her an incredible puppy look. "I'm sorry. I really think you did great. Even more so, I am proud of you."

"Really?" A pair of the deep navy-blue eyes sparkling with tears observed her with hope. The tomboy suddenly found it hard to breathe but composed herself rather quickly and nodded.

"Yes, Koneko, really", her voice became husky all of a sudden, and Haruka had to clear her throat to get rid of an evident sign of her unexpected attraction to the smaller girl beside her. "I can imagine it was a hard fight but you handled it very well. I'm impressed, really. How many yomas did you get tonight?" The sandy blonde desperately tried to turn the conversation into a casual talk because she caught herself feeling something she shouldn't be.

"Well, there were three of them as far as I could notice", Usagi frowned slightly, trying to remember the details of the recent fight. "I admit I had no time to ask them to number off, nor had I any willing to do so. But I think three it was."

The princess's mischievous grin was adorable. Haruka heartily smiled back and suddenly she got carried away by the sight of the pretty girl, sitting in front of her. The blue eyes shone with mirth, the long eyelashes were fluttering as the girl laughed, and her soft rosy lips revealed the beautiful pearly teeth. Usagi's skin, even with all those injuries and scrapes, looked velvety and tender in the golden light of the night lamp. The tomboy couldn't make herself take her eyes away.

The princess stopped laughing, a soft blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Haruka-san…?" She called shyly. "Is there something wrong?"

Haruka cleared her throat once again and blinked a few times, trying to break the spell.

"N-no, everything's fine. Why?"

"Well", the princess's blush got even brighter, "you were… staring."

"Was I?" The wind senshi fought hard her desire to scratch the back of her head. "Well, I must've been in thoughts. Sorry for making you uncomfortable. But on the other hand", she added with a sly grin, "why not? You are a very beautiful girl. It's no wonder _if_ I stared."

The sandy blonde reached out her hand, slowly moved away a few golden strands from Usagi's face and softly ran her fingers through the girl's long hair. Haruka told herself she did that only to comfort the princess, but it didn't explain why her fingers traced the jaw line of the smaller blonde and tenderly stroked her cheeks; and, finally, why her thumb lightly, almost beyond senses, outlined the girl's lips.

To her great surprise, Usagi's mouth opened a little and the wind senshi felt the rosy lips encircle the tip of her finger. '_No way…_' She thought but it was enough – that small action turned her on immediately and she could not resist.

She quickly leaned in and pressed her lips against Usagi's, engulfing a sudden exclamation of amazement. Haruka pulled back right away, her eyes growing round. But the azure eyes of the princess grew even wider.

"Why did you…?" Usagi didn't finish her thought, but touched her lips with her slightly trembling fingers. "Did you… kiss me?"

3


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__Thank you for reading the story. Special thanks to all of you who left kind reviews and those who added me and my stories to your Favorites. It's very nice of you._

_I __still don't own Sailor Moon. Just for the note._

_*** Another Dream About Us ***_

_**Chapter 2**_

_She quickly leaned in and pressed her lips against Usagi's, engulfing a sudden exclamation of amazement. Haruka pulled back right away, her eyes growing round. But the azure eyes of the princess grew even wider._

"_Why did you…?" Usagi didn't finish her thought, but touched her lips with her slightly trembling fingers. "Did you… kiss me?"_

"I thought you…" Haruka mumbled, only then realizing that the princess touched her finger not on purpose. Maybe the girl was just trying to say something since they were talking and hers, Haruka's finger was simply too close to her lips. "Oh darn! I am… sorry, Koneko, I guess I took you wrong."

Usagi slowly observed the embarrassed tomboy and then smiled reassuringly.

"It's ok. Anyway, it felt nice, so *_yawn_* maybe you took me not so wrong. It was just… unexpected. *_yawn_* Next time will be better…" She murmured in a low voice, trying hard to keep her eyes open.

"Hey, sleepy head, we're not done yet", Haruka chuckled. "We need to treat your wounds, and then I will let you sleep. I thought about taking care of them while you were unconscious but… umm, you see, since you're clothed I can't get access to your skin and treat it. So be kind and put your clothes off, alright? I will be quick."

The golden blonde grumbled something incoherent, making the tomboy smile amusedly, and began putting her senshi fuku off, wincing and cursing at yomas and their ancestors for delivering her so much pain.

Haruka prepared some cotton, peroxide and the pain killers and waited patiently for Usagi to finish with her clothes. As soon as it was done, the sandy blonde collected the shabby fuku and bows and threw them onto the floor, taking a mental note to put them into the laundry washer after helping the princess.

"Ok, Koneko, just be still. It may hurt a bit." Haruka warned the smaller girl and took her arm to start with.

"Ooooooouch!" Usagi winced and squealed. "That isn't actually 'a bit', Haruka-san! That is 'hurt a lot'!"

"Hey, Koneko, just hold still and don't make me angry. It must be done, you know that, so don't be such a crybaby." The tomboy's brows furrowed with concern as she cleaned the wounds thoroughly. Of course she wasn't angry at the younger girl a bit but some of the injuries looked really bad and she had to be cruel to get dirt out of the deep scratches.

Usagi bit her lower lip and tried to hold back the tears. She wasn't stupid and she knew it had to be done but nobody warned her it would hurt so much.

"Good girl", Haruka said in a low voice, changing the cottons and cleaning a wound after wound. She couldn't make herself look up and meet the princess's eyes even to cheer the girl up, knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep doing this if she saw how much pain she had been causing in the process.

Getting gone with the arms as quickly as it was possible, the sandy blonde looked at the deep bruise on the forehead of the smaller girl. Moving closer, she pressed a moist cotton ball to it and clenched her teeth, noticing how the girl's face twitched in pain.

"Shh, Koneko, I'm almost done", she whispered, looking at Usagi apologetically. The golden-haired girl had her eyes shut tight, brows knitted but she nodded slightly, encouraging the sandy blonde to go on. "Here, some medicine, and we are done with your face. You're doing well." Haruka softly blew on the bruise to ease the pain, and Usagi's face relaxed.

"Oooooh, this is soooooo good…" she moaned without opening her eyes. "Haruka-san, can you do it again please?"

The wind senshi was caught off guard by the hoarse sound of the princess's voice. She used to hear sounds like that… but on completely different occasions – like making out with Michiru, for example. The unbidden raw desire flared up inside of her again. Haruka cursed herself inwardly but it did not help a bit. The warm waves formed inside and began spreading all over her body.

"Yes, sure, Koneko, whatever you want", she murmured, not even trying to hide a husky tint of her voice. Again she blew on the forehead of the girl in front of her and lowered her gaze to watch how Usagi's lips curved into a delightful relieved smile.

'_No kissing. No kissing! She needs your help, not your sexual attention. So hold yourself and go on with all that healing stuff!_' Haruka ordered herself but kept devouring the smiling rosy lips of the smaller girl with her eyes. She already got one kiss, and it was enough to scare the poor princess. But sweetness and mildness of Usagi's mouth still lingered on Haruka's lips, and she definitely wanted more.

She groaned in frustration, and the smaller girl opened her eyes, surprised at the strange sound. The tomboy smiled cryptically and asked, "Ready for the rest?"

"Sure, but what is that?" Usagi observed her arms and smiled. "Now it doesn't hurt much. Thank you, Haruka-san!"

"My pleasure", the sandy blonde grinned wide. These usual words rang true to her now, suddenly getting filled with another meaning. "Ok, now it's time for your body. I can see the injuries right on your chest and stomach. They are not so deep but I don't want to tempt fate. So…" And all of a sudden the wind senshi – the known flirter – felt a little awkward. There was a small decent bra that hid some of the wounds, and she had to ask the princess to take it off as well.

Usagi followed Haruka's gaze and blushed a little. The tomboy regained her self-control and prepared another portion of cotton with peroxide and medicine.

"So, are you gonna put it off?" She tried to sound as natural as it was possible, her eyes never leaving a cotton lump in her hand.

"Is it really so necessarily?" The younger girl couldn't stop blushing.

"Of course not. It's just me who's trying desperately to get you naked and take advantage of you." The taller blonde let out a small laughter before realizing that it was actually very close to the truth.

"What?"

"Oh, grow up, Koneko, I'm just kidding." Haruka took her words back and became serious again. "The truth is… well, you may stay in your bra but then some of your scrapes will be untreated. And I don't want to have your death on my conscience if they lead to blood poisoning. What I am saying is if you're that shy then just remember I am also a woman. There is nothing you have that I don't. And nothing that I haven't seen before."

"Not really helping, you know", Usagi mumbled, feeling even more awkward. "But I got your point. It's just that… umm, you like women, don't you? And it feels awkward a bit for me now." She turned away from the older girl and, getting her bra undone, left it pressed against her chest.

"It's okay, you are not really my type." The sandy blonde shrugged it off casually, trying to encourage the smaller girl and not thinking about what kind of reaction it could provoke.

The princess turned around with a strange expression on her face; it was a funny mixture of offence and disbelief. The white bra fell down but she didn't even pay attention at it. Her insulted ego made the girl blurt out the question without thinking about the consequences.

"I am not your type? Why?"

Haruka smiled wryly. '_Oh great and how am I supposed to answer? Say she's my type and I want her, she will be scared again. Say she's not and I don't want her – which will be a lie, by the way – she will be furious._' But she regained her composure and playfully licked her lips, trying her best to scare the girl away and make her leave the dangerous path that could lead both of them to… well, something they might regret later.

"Why? Do you want to be?" She cocked her head a little, sounding interested, and her sandy blonde bangs fell on her forehead in a sexy way.

"I…" Usagi finally realized that she got herself entrapped. Every answer she could give would do wrong, so she gave up and smiled sheepishly, turning her back to the playful woman again. "Ok, let's forget it. Here, you can clear those bruises, but I will have my things on after that, okay? It's not about you, Haruka-san, it's just that I will feel myself more comfortable. Please, don't be offended."

"Silly Koneko, you have to grow up finally", Haruka smiled, carefully applying some peroxide to disinfect injuries and blowing slightly on the girl's tender skin to ease the stinging. "Even though I love women it doesn't mean I try to bed every woman I see. And there is no need to put on your clothes for they are dirty and torn. If you want I will give you some T-shirt to sleep in. Will that help you to feel safe enough?"

The princess was attentive enough to hear something in the wind senshi's voice; something that told her the taller blonde wasn't as impenetrable as she wanted to seem.

Regretting her suspicions, Usagi half-turned, reached out and squeezed Haruka's hand a little. Meeting the surprised teal eyes, she smiled apologetically and said softly, "I am sorry, Haruka-san. I'm acting so childish. You saved my life and I am so full of hang-ups I can't trust you with my body. I did not mean to hurt your feelings, I apologize. And of course I feel safe whenever you're around. You are my guardian angel."

The princess smiled wider and softly pecked the wind senshi on the cheek, surprising her. Then she turned her back to Haruka, persuading her to go on treating the wounds. The taller blonde shook her head and grinned. Their princess was incredibly spontaneous and charming. No wonder that even enemies would fall in love with her.

Getting done with back, the sandy blonde told Usagi to turn around so that she could clean the injuries on her… umm, front side. The smaller girl turned around and faced Haruka. Her chin lifted up a little. Of course, the girl was still confused but she tried to fight her shyness for her own good. And while she finally managed to persuade herself relax and let Haruka take care, Haruka was the one who suddenly felt numb.

Usually it wasn't a problem for her to touch other girls but somehow she couldn't bring herself to do so now. And she had no idea why.

"Haruka-san, I'm fine, you may start. I will not scream anymore", Usagi cheered her up, noticing the sandy blonde's hesitation.

"Okay", Haruka nodded and swallowed, "here we go."

3


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Hello, everyone. This update will be short; it's kind of finishing the first part of the night :) _

_Thank you for your reviews, I appreciate them very much! It__ is very important for me to know how you like (or dislike?) my story._

_To __**Dunn**__ (since I can't reply you via e-mail): thank you for you review. You made me smile at your impatience. It is flattering that you want to read more. And by the way, this chapter ends just like you ordered, at not so interesting part ;)_

_I don't own Sailor Moon no matter how much I love it._

_*** Another Dream About Us ***_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Usually it wasn't a problem for her to touch other girls but somehow she couldn't bring herself to do so now. And she had no idea why._

"_Haruka-san, I'm fine, you may start. I will not scream anymore", Usagi cheered her up, noticing the sandy blonde's hesitation._

"_Okay", Haruka nodded and swallowed, "here we go."_

She moistened some cotton with peroxide and froze again, strange feelings coming in waves in her mind. '_Hell, what's wrong with me?_' She thought, getting angry at herself.

She heard a groan of impatience and the next thing she realized was Usagi taking her hand holding the moist cotton lump and resolutely pressing it to her own chest.

"I-I can do it", Haruka didn't look at the girl but somehow she felt the princess smile.

Gritting her teeth, the tomboy treated everything that was in her sight; she tried very hard to not pay attention – let alone blow – at the beautiful breasts, slim waist and flawless (despite some burned areas) pearly skin under her fingers. Maybe for Usagi it was a torture to endure stinging peroxide but for Haruka it was a torture to restrain herself from touching and trying such a lovely body.

She reminded herself about responsibility for this girl and ordered her lecherous nature to calm down which helped a little. But by the time she finished, Haruka herself was ready to beg Usagi to put something on and stop tempting her.

"Okay, the first half is done, now it is the turn for your lower part. I can see your legs are in scrapes too. God, Koneko, can't you learn how to evade the attacks and stop falling every time yoma hits you?" Grumbling did wonders and the concern about the girl's wounds sobered the wind senshi up, bringing her protective side onto the surface instead of the horny one.

Usagi giggled, admitting the friend's rightness.

"I can promise that I will try to learn it but… you know me. While all of you, other senshi, are graceful even during fighting, I am clumsy even in my daily life."

"Yeah, you tell me", Haruka let out a small laughter, easily recalling the moments when Sailor Moon would get herself into troubles just because of her clumsiness.

Treating all the injuries from the golden blonde's feet and upwards, the tomboy's glance rested on the small white panties that Usagi wore. Even though it was obvious that there were no scrapes or burns Haruka decided to play a little.

"Cute undies. Shall we take these off as well?" She asked with a chuckle. Of course, the playful woman knew the answer would be "no" but still couldn't help teasing and embarrassing her younger friend. One could say it was her small revenge to Usagi for making her, the great Uranus, feel like an infatuated and shy teenager.

"Not in this lifetime", Usagi growled.

"Ewww, you make it sound so gross. Do you really mean it?" Haruka closed the bottles, put away the medicine and grinned widely at the pouted and infuriated princess.

"Come on, Haruka-san, do you have to be so harsh on me?" The golden blonde burst out with indignation. "Your teasing… it kind of hurts actually. You got what I meant, didn't you?"

"Of course, Koneko", the tomboy softened and quit teasing the girl. "Alright, I apologize for some over-joking. It wasn't my intention to mock at you; I just wanted to make you smile which I believe I failed. But at least we've got your skin disinfected, and you may go back to sleep right now. Only… I'll be back right away. Wait for me."

Usagi nodded, creeping under the covers, and sighed with satisfaction. Haruka gathered the used medicine and cottons and went to throw them away as well as to put her friend's clothes in laundry washer to have them clean by the morning.

"So, do you want me to give you a T-shirt?" The sand blonde asked, entering the bedroom, but then she realized that she would not get any reply because the young princess was already deep in her sleep, smiling peacefully.

Haruka let out a chuckle, approaching the bed and watching the sleeping girl with tenderness. How cute their princess was … and how wanted. The sandy blonde's brows furrowed, and she shook her head furiously, wondering why she couldn't get rid of those indecent yet luring thoughts. Please, not now, not again. She loves Michiru. Always have loved.

Alright, actually it was Michiru who once dropped the thought about making out with their little princess. It started as their usual funny talk, a playful discussion of the inners and their sexy appearances. Word after word, all the inners were discussed, and inevitably it came the turn of Tsukino Usagi to be considered. A weird evening it was. The tomboy remembered how she and Michiru talked about their leader's body, her face, her gestures, about her blush when Haruka flirted shamelessly with the young princess or called her Koneko. Michiru wasn't jealous at all back then. On the contrary, it was her who brought up more and more fresh and spicy details. It was meant to be only a game, just playful fantasies about other girls, like it used to happen in their small 'family' from time to time. By the time Michiru began fantasizing about their threesome with the future queen Haruka was aroused beyond her limits, and the night back then was very heated and passionate.

The only thing that went wrong, an unexpected side effect was that since that evening many of Haruka's fantasies included the certain petite golden-haired girl with huge blue eyes. Everyone has the right to fantasize, the tomboy would tell herself at such times, they are just fantasies, and they are harmless.

Maybe that was the reason why her mind played tricks with her imagination tonight. The recent fantasies confused her usual perception of her Koneko. And maybe this time her flirting got a bit farther than she herself expected. Yes, probably that's what it was.

But now that she was warned she was ready to act as usual. Anyway, they both are not in danger anymore since Koneko was sleeping, and she herself would be sleeping soon. And in the daylight things would appear funny and easy.

"Sleep tight, my Koneko", Haruka allowed herself to act softly, just like she felt. She kissed Usagi's bruised forehead tenderly. "Sweet dreams."

2


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_ Here we go – another piece of the story is at your service. It turned out to be short again but at least it's here :) I'm thinking about taking a break for a couple of days (and this is also the reason for this chapter to be so short) because I know __**what**__ I want to write further in the story but I can't yet figure out __**how**__._

_Hopefully you'll enjoy th__e small piece below. See you later!_

_Usual disclaimer: __ I don't own Sailor Moon._

_*** Another Dream About Us ***_

_**Chapter 4**_

Everything around was drown in the darkness. The lights were off. Only the soft rustle of the waves was heard from the distance. '_Waves? Is there an ocean around here? How strange…_'

She didn't know that it was just the record. One of Michiru's favorite. The aqua-haired girl adored the ocean, and Haruka used to play back the disc with the sounds of water to calm and soften Michiru's longing for the sea whenever they spent the nights in the apartment and not in their seaside house. This time Haruka played back the disc to soften her own longing for her beautiful lover. She missed Michiru so strong.

The navy blue eyes flung open and stared into the darkness. The girl couldn't figure out where she was or how she got here but for some reason she felt warm and safe. Darkness wasn't dangerous. On the contrary, it was filled with some kind of the unseen life, unspoken words and unexpressed desires. The sound of tides made Usagi feel comforted, but then she realized there was another sound. The sound of a heart beat. And it was strangely close.

Along with someone's arm, embracing her waist protectively. A soft yet strong arm. The princess recognized the familiar smell, an icy fresh perfume that her mind associated strongly only with Haruka and her personality. '_Always the wind… even in the way she smells…_'

The girl had to struggle a bit to become able to face the person lying next to her because at her moves the grip on her waist tightened, and the sandy blonde held her closer, still sleeping tight.

Usagi let out a muffled giggle, wondering why Haruka happened to be in the same bed, and why she clasped her so tight.

When her eyes got adjusted to the darkness, the young princess could make out the tomboy's face and the soft curves of her body, outlined and highlighted beautifully with the pale moonlight. The wind senshi slept peacefully, her face relaxed and graceful, her lips smiling at whatever she was seeing in her dream. Haruka looked captivating, and Usagi felt like she could watch her friend for hours, had she had such an opportunity.

She smiled softly and tried to make herself more comfortable by changing her position. Usagi didn't mind Haruka embracing her but she also didn't want her body to get numb. The princess's efforts to get herself a little more space for moving failed; the sandy blonde held her strong without waking from her sleep, and the smaller girl did the only thing she could think of.

"Haruka-san?" Her voice sounded barely above the whisper but somehow Haruka heard it. She stirred and half-opened her eyes, closing them again in an instant. Her hand that was on Usagi's waist, suddenly made a long stroke along the young girl's body. Then it returned to the previous spot and rubbed softly the bare skin of the princess's stomach.

Wait, bare? How come? It was only then that Usagi finally realized that she was naked indeed. Although not completely, she soon found out. She still had her panties on. Thinking awhile, the golden blonde remembered Haruka treating her injuries. So that weird dialogue was not a dream? And if it was not… then… that kiss, before, was real? '_Wow!_' She thought. '_Things are getting really interesting…_'

…

It was surprising because Usagi thought that that part of evening was kind of another dream. She used to sleep uneasily when the moon was full, like it was tonight. At such times she used to be haunted by the alarmed, restless sleep torn in pieces. But sometimes her dreams were kind of sensual, erotic and… well, she could not say she was against them that much. Yes, they disturbed her but aroused her, too, leaving that strange exciting feeling in her stomach for the entire following day.

And since she met Uranus and Neptune, or Haruka and Michiru, for they were the same persons, watching their relationship and wondering about it from time to time… sometimes – pretty often, to speak frankly – there were the dreams where she would flirt and fool around with Haruka; her instead of Michiru. Alright, she did not know much about the sexual life of the two girls but she had a really strong curiosity… and the same strong vivid imagination.

So when the tomboy would flirt with her from time to time, Usagi could not help but blush, feeling curious and aroused at the same time but never letting herself to try and find out how it would feel if they went further. _Come on, they are just dreams_, she used to tell herself, _and I am not attracted to women, after all._ But it didn't help much and sometimes the princess wanted badly to let Haruka come and take the lead… and let the tall blonde do whatever she wanted… or what Usagi wanted herself.

Anyway, the young girl didn't have neither opportunity nor courage to even get close to any situation that could lead to their… umm, connection. Until tonight.

…

It was strange but Usagi did not feel any of her bruises anymore. Thanks to Haruka and her medicine.

"Haruka-san?" The princess repeated patiently. Surely, at first she tried simply to move Haruka's hand away from her stomach but even in her sleep the sandy blonde kept control upon her, and Usagi's try ended up with her being pulled closer to the woman's chest. Apparently naked as well. Usagi's eyes rounded at the shocking discover. Alright and when did _that_ happen?

2


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_ Hello everyone! I am back just as I promised :) Well, here's another chapter of the story. It finally came to me how I wanted this part to be written, even though in process it turned into something completely different compared to what it was supposed to be from the beginning. Anyway I like it even more than the previous idea._

_I know that some of you would like to read the… umm, 'interaction' between Haruka and Usagi, and I'm glad to say that in this chapter – well, by the end of it – we will start getting to it :)__ Ah, ok, enough words, on to the chapter. You will see all for yourselves._

**Usual disclaimer**: I don't own Sailor Moon.

_*** Another Dream About Us ***_

_**Chapter 5**_

"_Haruka-san?" The princess repeated patiently. Surely, at first she tried simply to move Haruka's hand away from her stomach but even in her sleep the sandy blonde kept control upon her, and Usagi's try ended up with her being pulled closer to the woman's chest. Apparently naked as well. Usagi's eyes rounded at the shocking discover. Alright and when did __that__ happen?_

Something was ringing to her mind. And then she remembered.

**Flashback**

_I was in a beautiful garden with my girls. It was one of those splendid days when everything was fine. Minako offered to get some tan and all of us rushed outside. Makoto brought a lot of delightful snacks along with her, much to my pleasure. Ami, surprisingly, didn't even try to persuade us to study, she was laying still and smiling dreamily. I hope that smile was not about the coming up exams, though. Even Rei was pretty tolerable, so as I said it was a good day. A rare one, I'd say._

_A bit later Haruka and Michiru joined us. Ok, 'joined' was not really the word that suited the situation. They were sitting and talking, keeping quite a distance from us but we could see them anyway. I wondered what exactly brought them here to us, but also I was happy to see them because I missed them very much._

_I was lying on my stomach, almost dozing, with my back warming up in the sun beams, and then I felt someone's stare. Checking the girls I saw that none of them was even close to looking at me. I turned my head and suddenly realized that it was Haruka staring at me. I glanced away but then looked at her again. She winked at me and turned back to Michiru, wrapping her arm lovingly around the aqua-haired girl's shoulders._

_Soon I felt another stolen glance. I looked at Haruka out of the corner of my eye. It was weird – her gaze was full of sympathy, sorrow and even pain. I had no idea why she was looking at me like that._

_All of a sudden the sky darkened, the strong wind mixed with the cold streams of water beat us in our faces, everybody sprang onto their feet and started gathering the picnic stuff when we heard Haruka who was now Sailor Uranus stop us._

"_Leave it, girls, you won't need that. Transform. It is time to fight."_

_All the girls quickly obeyed and only I stood there, looking into those beautiful sad eyes filled with wisdom and concern. Both of them, Haruka and Michiru knew. They knew from the very beginning there'd be a fight again. And they didn't tell us. Just because they saw how happy we were recently._

"_Sailor Moon, now!" I heard Uranus command._

_I nodded reluctantly and transformed, eagerly wishing the fight never came._

_Michiru, I mean Sailor Neptune quickly kissed her beloved before turning towards the huge whirl towering above the city. By now it grew so huge it could be seen clearly even from where we were standing._

_Neptune's tender hand lingered in Uranus's just for an instant, their eyes locked like sharing something that looked somewhat like a good-bye look. Breaking the connection, Neptune nodded and called out aloud, "Sailors: Venus, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter, you come with me. Uranus is the strongest of us. She will take care of Princess Serenity if…" There was no need to go on. It was obvious for all of them._

"_Please, don't! Don't leave me, don't go!" I pleaded aloud; tears started forming in the corners of my eyes. "If we have to fight, let's do it here, together. Please, I don't want you all just go there and… I want to share your fate. Please, stay! Michiru-san, Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan, Minako… don't do that to me!"_

"_You. Will. Stay here", of course it was Rei to order so bluntly. "You must, Usagi. So just do it. Once a while do what you really should. And for God's sake stop crying!"_

_But that brought me even closer to the tears. They slipped down my cheeks, and Rei visibly softened._

"_Usagi-chan, we all will be fine, don't worry. But we must do what we must, and so do you", she tapped me on my shoulder and winked at me. "Hey, you don't think that we all are just gonna go there and die, do you? We promised to be your bridesmaids, you silly. We'll be fine."_

_She squeezed my hand and joined the girls. Even though she was harsh and rude about me at times, I could clearly see her caring about me, her fear about my safety and her resoluteness to protect me with anything it'd take. The same expression I read in the eyes of other girls. I hate the times like that. I know they are right but it hurts me just to imagine __**why**__ I should stay here, like some kind of the last resort._

_My friends took their last glances at me, smiled reassuringly and left. At times like those I wonder what courage, what will power they secure inside that they are able just to go ahead, ready to face any fate to come, even death… Each one of them could make it the perfect candidate for the Moon Princess, and I honestly don't know why it eventually had to be me, the most inappropriate person in the whole world. Maybe it's just because I have them by my side. Poor lucky me._

_Time passed but none of them came back, and it broke my heart for I knew what it meant. And the whirl (although battered and half-lessened its might) seemed to approach us, still ruining the city in passing._

_Uranus concentrated and summoned the sword, her talisman. A couple of 'World Shaking's hit their aim, making the evil force shrink even more but not to retreat completely. Uranus smiled sadly, looking longingly in the direction where the girls went to._

"_You'll be fine, Princess", Uranus said in a second and faced me, her trademark smile playing on her lips. "You are strong and you can deal with it. I will help you just a little."_

_With this the senshi rushed towards the whirl, leaving me behind. Suddenly I felt all alone, scared and unsure. I knew what would happen. I knew that too well. Her longing gaze told me what she was seeking for in the fight to come. Maybe not to save me, not __**just **__that, but to join her beloved Neptune as well, wherever she was now._

"_Haruka, don't! Please don't leave", I shouted. "Stay with me, I beg of you!"_

_She paid no attention at me, aiming for something that only she could see in the depths of that horrible dreadful swirl. I fell down on my knees and cried. I knew that my girls hated such a behavior of mine but I just couldn't help it. I hated fighting with all in me, I was fed up with it, and all I wanted was just a peaceful normal life of a usual girl. I knew everyone of us wanted that._

_I was so tired of losing my friends… Probably, they died. Again. Again! Again! I stared into the dark sky and screamed with all my might. "NOOOOOO! Stop that! I don't want it! JUST STOP!"_

_But nobody heard me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Uranus struggling with the evil force that came through the devilish hurricane… but she failed. I saw her body fall on the ground breathless. She didn't get up. That meant she… she…too…_

_And then it came to me. Every time when my friends died for me, each one of them, all the times, again and again, came flooding my mind. Fury, anger, despair were tearing me apart. I would never forgive any, any of my enemies for making my wonderful friends come and die. I've had enough of that!_

_A strange power was rising in my body; I felt it with every nerve of mine. This time I was stronger, I grew up, I've seen and stood more than anyone could, and I knew I would have my way._

"_NO. MORE. FIGHTING." I clenched my teeth and released the strange unfamiliar power that built up inside of me. Hate against hate, pain against pain. It wasn't just the magic of a Silver Crystal, it was something more. This time I was selfish, I wanted to be selfish. This time I fought not for the world. I fought for the right to live the usual life, for me, for my friends, for every one of us. After all we've been through, we deserved that right. Now it was the time to claim it._

_I don't know how long it took me to destroy that damned hurricane with something inside of it. But by the time I opened my eyes I realized I was still alive. Everything was over._

_I got up from my knees (when did I fall?) and ran up to Uranus. She was motionless._

"_Uranus, can you hear me?" I pressed my ear to her chest and heard a slight but fading sound of her heartbeat. "Please, please… stay, I beg of you! Don't die, not now. You will have a wonderful life, I promise. Don't leave me, Uranus! Don't you dare!" I felt the same mysterious power rising up inside of me once more. Acting instinctively, I put my hands on the forehead and on the chest of Haruka and closed my eyes, feeling the warm sensations flowing through my hands and into her body. I finished but nothing seemed to happen._

_Tears began streaming down again. It was my secret hope that if this force helped me to bring Uranus back to life then I would be able to save the rest of the girls too._

"_You're such a crybaby, princess", I heard the familiar low voice, sounding weak… and looked up, barely believing my eyes. "It still beats me how you manage to defeat all the bad guys we have from time to time."_

_Haruka coughed and tried to sit up straight, leaning back on a brick wall behind her._

"_You're alive!" I put my arms around her and cried even more, happily this time. "Thank God, you're back, Uranus."_

_Despite her pain Uranus laughed and rubbed my back awkwardly. "Yeah, I was kind of worried that you wouldn't revive us this time, but you did it, princess. I don't know how but you did it again. Thank you. But if you hug me any harder you will finish what that monster started."_

_Only then I noticed that I hugged her too tight. I muttered some apologies and let her go._

_Some time later, when Haruka could stand straight and walk, we found the others, and I was very happy when that strange force inside me helped me to bring them back to live as well. I couldn't help but hugged every one of them, laughing and crying simultaneously._

_I knew everything was going to be alright from this day on. That was such a wonderful feeling…_

Haruka stood in front of the closet, pondering on what to wear for the night, when she heard something that sounded like an incoherent 'oooh yummy' from the smaller girl.

"Oh come on, Koneko, are you hungry even in your sleep?" The sandy blonde chuckled softly.

Returning her gaze to the contents of the shelves, Haruka observed gloomily a stack of pajamas and underwear. She furrowed her brows and pouted a little like a capricious child.

"I hate sleeping in the nightwear", the tomboy grunted in a whisper but, taking a glance at the young princess sleeping in her bed, she reluctantly dragged out some top and shorts to sleep in. Haruka didn't want to embarrass Usagi more that it's already been done by now. The tomboy gave the princess another glance and grinned, "Okay, just for this night."

With this she headed to the bathroom.

After a long and at times pretty cold (because they say it's helpful when you can't get what – or, who – you want) shower Haruka returned to the bedroom and headed to the couch, drying her wet short hair with a fluffy towel in passing. Alright, the couch was not really that comfortable at all but the sandy blonde opted for it, struggling for some time against own clear desire to join the golden-haired princess in oh so welcome cozy bed.

Having finished making the bed for herself, the wind senshi came closer to the bed where Usagi was sleeping and turned off the night lamp. Everything went black, and the sandy blonde even stumbled upon something on her way back to couch, which elicited some muffled curses from her and made her dislike the poor couch even more.

A sweet voice of the smaller girl made her stop on the half-way.

"Haruka, don't… don't leave. Stay with me, I beg of you."

She froze where she stood, thinking if she heard right.

She cleared her throat, still not daring to believe her ears. Or to what it could have meant. Feeling awkward again, she tried her best to sound casual. "It's okay, Koneko, I will be in this room, on the couch. You can call me anytime you need something."

"Noooo…" Came the respond. But it sounded like Usagi was in pain.

Haruka covered the distance between her and the bed in one stride and groped worriedly for a princess's hand.

"Hey, Koneko, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

The smaller girl remained silent and only sighed sadly. The tomboy let out a small smile when it got to her.

"Oh, you are sleeping, princess. I thought you called me for real."

Haruka would never confess even to herself that deep inside she felt disappointed when it turned out that Usagi didn't, didn't call her for real. Even though the sandy blonde knew she would feel rather awkward again if the smaller girl did.

Sitting on the other half of the bed, she rubbed Usagi's arm gently, hoping that this gesture would comfort the princess and let her bad dreams go away. But a while later she heard another tearful 'stay, I beg of you. Don't leave me'. Usagi sounded hurt, and the taller blonde's heart squeezed in compassion. Haruka leaned closer and shook the young girl by her shoulders slightly.

"Koneko, wake up! It's just a nightmare. Come on, wake up from your dream!"

Usagi didn't wake up but watching the tears streaming down her cheeks was more than Haruka could bear. She slid under the covers resolutely and hugged the smaller girl, cradling her and whispering sweet nothingness into her hair.

In some time Haruka felt the warm forehead burying in her chest, Usagi was cuddling up closer to the stupefied sandy blonde. She wasn't crying anymore but furrowed golden brows as if she was concentrating on something. Whatever it was it was a change for the better, the wind senshi decided.

And then it hit her. '_Oh darn! I forgot to put on my top. Oh but that's because I never sleep in one! …Ok, I'll make sure Koneko's alright and then go back to the bathroom for the rest. But God knows how much I hate sleeping in clothes. It is so uncomfortable! Why do people do it anyway?_'

"You're back, Uranus…" Usagi mumbled almost incoherently, and the sandy blonde smiled at how cute the smaller girl looked and sounded.

'_God, what was I thinking about? I can't seduce such a pure child. Not that I don't want to, though. I just can't… Argh, why do I have to be mature and responsible here? But she's so sweet…_'

Suddenly the princess opened her eyes and smiled sleepily at the sandy blonde, cuddling up even closer.

"Haruka-san, you should try Mako-chan's rolls, they are… tasty… And you are… hmm, gmm… looking happy…"

Haruka chuckled, watching the smaller blonde being swiftly carried away back into slumber.

"I certainly will, Koneko."

She tucked the covers up carefully around the golden blonde, let out a groan of defeat and with a light smile at own silly thoughts she dropped off to sleep unwittingly.

**End of flashback**

Haruka stirred again, probably because this time Usagi called her name a bit louder, and grumbled something, not even opening an eye.

"Haruka-san, please…" The last try was almost inaudible but it did wonders.

The tomboy yawned sleepily and opened her eyes a little, still not being awake at all.

"Michiru… go back to sleep, honey", Haruka's voice sounded a bit hoarse. She nuzzled on the bare shoulder of the girl lying next to her and made her freeze at this action. "So happy you came back. I missed you very much, Michi."

Out of the blue the wind senshi rose up a little, reached for the girl, cupped her face tenderly and kissed her slowly on the lips. This time the kiss felt completely different for Usagi. Of course, it still was unexpected, and she was surprised but… it was desired after all those thoughts, and as seconds flowed by, the hot waves of tenderness and excitement coursed through her veins. It felt wonderful, much better than in her fantasies. Haruka's lips were full, soft yet dominating. Even in kissing it was obvious who took the lead.

Maybe it was just the night, or maybe loneliness of the two of them, maybe it was a tribute to her deeply hidden desires but Usagi found herself returning the kisses passionately. Throwing her doubts and hesitation away, she laid her palm onto Haruka's nape determinedly and deepened the kiss, letting the sandy blonde's tongue in.

She knew that that kiss belonged not to her but to Michiru but she was fine with that. Usagi knew that the tomboy yearned for her aqua-haired lover (as well as did Usagi herself for Mamoru when he was absent for a long time) and she just tried to help her friend to ease the pain of waiting and hoping. Or, at least, she told herself that _that_ was the reason why she returned the kisses. And why she was still holding the older girl in her arms and enjoying the soft kisses trailing down her cheeks and neck. Lame excuse actually. Even for her.

All of a sudden, Haruka stopped and opened her eyes slowly. Still being sleepy, they shimmered in the pale moon beams, and her gaze was filled with mysterious sparkles. The sandy blonde pulled away, sat up in the bed and shook her head like trying to wake up completely.

"You are not Michiru", she said matter-of-factly.

6


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_ Hello guys. Another chapter's here. Ok, now it's actually the time when all that rating stuff matters. I am not sure if what written below is enough for being a lemon but… bear with me I can't write sex scene without embarrassing myself. Reading lemons is much easier (if you happen to find the good ones)._

_Well it's the part of something the whole story was written for, so I just can't go like "Ok,__ so they kissed *cut* Next morning…", can I? :)_

_I'm going to__ start writing the next chapter right now, and you may – finally – start reading this one. As always I hope you'll enjoy it._

_Oh and one __more hint – it's NOT Usagi's first time, she's shy because it's her first time with a girl. Just wanted to let you know, the story may seem confusing on that ;) _

**Disclaimer****:**_ I don't own Sailor Moon._

_*** Another Dream About Us ***_

_**Chapter 6**_

_All of a sudden, Haruka stopped and opened her eyes slowly. Still being sleepy, they shimmered in the pale moon beams, and her gaze was filled with mysterious sparkles. The sandy blonde pulled away, sat up in the bed and shook her head like trying to wake up completely._

"_You are not Michiru", she said matter-of-factly._

Usagi smiled shyly and sat up as well, fiddling about with her fingers.

"No, I'm definitely not. Listen, I'm very sorry, Haruka-san. I thought… when you called for Michiru-san… I should have said…" The young princess tried desperately to explain what happened but the words didn't come out right. Indeed, it is quite hard to explain something that you don't understand yourself. Or – especially – something you even don't want to understand. "But then… your kiss… I…"

"Hey, hey, Koneko, shh", the tomboy smiled cryptically out of the blue. She reached out her hand and grazed the flushing cheeks of the golden-haired girl with slow mild strokes. "I knew it was not Michiru, almost right away. Or, at least the kiss made it clear for me", the older girl grinned mischievously and ran her fingers through her short hair, trying to disguise her embarrassment. "Well, I admit I probably had to stop right then, but all this felt like… like the continuation of the dream I had before you woke me up. So I guess it should be me to apologize for what happened…"

But by the end of this speech Haruka's voice sounded somewhat seductively and not so guilty at all as her words could (or should, had she meant them to) sound. Usagi swallowed hard, waiting for the girl to go on speaking. The sandy blonde slowly approached her face to Usagi's and cocked her head a little.

Reaching for the smaller blonde's ear, the wind senshi murmured sweetly, "But I will not apologize. Because I don't regret it", she touched the sensitive skin behind the ear with her tongue, slightly as if it was a butterfly's touch. "I like you, my little princess. And I can't take it any longer. I honestly tried to fight myself but… I still want you too much. And there is something you show that ignites hope in me. Will you… let me be with you, for this night?" Haruka's warm breath tickled the short curls on Usagi's nape as the sandy blonde began showering the girl's neck with soft small kisses, making the latter shiver.

The golden-haired girl clung to Haruka's chest and threw her arms around the slender athletic body of her friend, hiding her blushing face.

"I… I don't know what to do, Haruka-chan", the sandy blonde made out the muffled words. "I am afraid I have never… I'm so confused."

Haruka smiled, feeling the girl's hot breath on her shoulder. At least, Usagi didn't shove her away, nor didn't she refuse the offer. The wind senshi knew what was going on. Once she was in the similar situation. The first time she was with another girl, her first time ever.

Usagi's reaction evoked all those almost forgotten memories, and the tomboy felt something new, refreshing and touching at the same time, something that she had never felt with Michiru. Haruka loved Michiru, eagerly, devotedly, with all and everything she had. There was nothing to discuss. It was just that Usagi and the feelings she brought up on the surface were so much different.

It wasn't a simple love to a friend, or to someone she needed to protect, nor was it a kind of love that grew up from the sense of duty or adoration of their princess. It was all that and more. It was love and passion, and tenderness and a desperate need to finally make love to the girl who snuggled up against her so trustfully. It was a painful, almost unbearable desire to kiss her delicate body all over, to hold her in the arms, to listen to her breath, to make her twist and moan, overfilled with pleasure and delight. Haruka bit her lower lip. Why was there such a strong desire tonight?

She had no doubts about what to do. The sandy blonde knew she would do anything and everything her little princess would ask for. Except for not doing anything, perhaps. The problem was that her Koneko would rather die than ask for her love and caresses.

Well, that was even better. Haruka knew what she wanted from the golden-haired princess and she also knew how to deliver pleasure to that lovely young girl. She drew back a little and lifted Usagi's face by the chin to make the shy girl look at her.

"Don't be scared, Koneko. Just trust me… please." She whispered huskily.

Usagi nodded and smiled, the corners of her lips shaking a little. The tomboy noticed it and smiled softly, tracing the curves of the smaller blonde's lips with her finger. She kissed teasingly the corners of Usagi's mouth and, to her pleasant surprise the princess tilted her head a bit and captured Haruka's lips with her mouth.

"Haruka-chan, you are so beautiful…" Usagi whispered when the girls parted, her eyes shining and looking straight into the teals.

"Do you like me?" Haruka teased and noticed the blush on the girl's cheeks growing brighter. Getting a positive nod, the sandy blonde chuckled softly and took a tender hand of the girl. "You know, Koneko, the first time I kissed you was because I thought you were about to do something like this." Haruka locked her gaze with Usagi's while slowly putting a slim finger after finger into her warm mouth and sensually licking them from the base to the fingertip, making long swirls around each one of them.

Usagi, eyes widened, watched her voluptuous movements, making some involuntary gulps and shivering; the passionate sensations growing deep inside of her and spreading wide. The wind senshi leaned closer again, made a long lick on the girl's neck from the collarbone to the chin and kissed Usagi full on mouth.

Without breaking the kiss Haruka slightly pushed the young girl on the bed and straddled her, making sure she wasn't weighing upon Usagi's stomach too hard.

"Your mouth is so sweet and warm", she purred huskily when the kiss ended. Haruka nuzzled on smaller blonde's nose and added, "I like the way your tongue was rubbing against mine."

Usagi's eyes rounded as the hot waves of pleasure whirled through the bottom of her stomach and made her shudder.

"Haruka-chan, please…" She let out kind of a pleading moan. Haruka grinned to herself and began gently biting the skin along the princess's jaw line, aiming for her sensitive ears.

"Is it embarrassing for you when I say things like that?" She murmured almost inaudibly into Usagi's ear, her warm breath caressing the girl's delicate skin. "Do you want me to describe _what _I want to do with you and _how _I want to have it done?" Haruka's voice sounded almost harsh because of the strong passion. She was turned on so hard already that she had to remind herself to make no haste for not scaring Usagi.

Out of the blue the princess advanced her arms before her and slightly pushed the wind senshi back.

Haruka smirked in delight, submitting, and raised her brow questioningly.

"Am I too hasty?" She asked in a low voice with a slight tint of amusement.

Usagi chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, I am… kind of nervous… I guess…" The girl smiled sheepishly but her navy blue eyes gazed trustfully into emerald ones. Her arms weren't pushing back Haruka anymore but slightly stroked her mild tanned shoulders and neck.

"I know", Haruka stroked the flushing cheek of Usagi and leaned towards, capturing the girl's lips in a long slow kiss. "Don't worry. I will be gentle, Koneko, I promise. But would you trust me a little bit more?" She murmured softly and carefully removed some strands from the golden blonde's face.

"I trust you, Haruka-chan", Usagi whispered and, rising a little, she touched Haruka's lips with hers, shyly and deliberately, making the tomboy blonde sigh in pure delight.

The wind senshi traced her fingers and hands along the curves of Usagi's face and body, giving the girl time to get used to the new sensations. Her touches were light yet ardent, emerald eyes greedily capturing every little reaction that the young princess elicited. Little probes to find out what the golden-haired girl liked and what she did not.

A mischievous grin curved Haruka's lips as she slid her arms upwards Usagi's slim body and, lifting the girl's arms above her head, gripped them there tightly.

Hushing softly and ceasing Usagi's anxiety with another reassuring kiss, the wind senshi kept the firm grip on the smaller girl's wrists with one hand and then she let her other hand trail down along the girl's body, from her hair and her face to her thighs, discovering the spots of pleasure. Very soon Haruka's hand was replaced with her mild warm mouth that slowly moved from Usagi's ear, along the jaw line to the chin and then down the neck to the shoulders, and lower, aiming for the beautiful firm breasts. Somewhere in the middle of the action Haruka let the smaller blonde's wrists go, and the girl affectionately embraced her lover, rubbing softly her back, sending the tickles from the back sides all the way down and spreading the pleasant warmth deep in-between the tomboy's legs.

Usagi shuddered with excitement when a hot tongue trailed between her breasts and started to draw wide circles around her nipples, getting closer and closer until finally it got to the most sensitive spot and began playing with it, her lips and teeth helping to build up the tension and excitement in every nerve of the young girl's body while Haruka's skillful fingers were fondling the other breast, slightly pinching and pulling the nipple. Usagi couldn't help but arch her back and moan, sending passionate shiver down her lover's spine.

The wind senshi smiled to herself, trying and finding more and more tender spots to kiss and lick and slightly bite and caress and glide, causing the princess twist and turn, panting and calling out Haruka's name, pleading for something that Usagi didn't know herself.

Pausing and giving her smaller lover time to regain her self-control, Haruka took her time to admire the beautiful girl lying under her. Her ivory skin blushed, cheeks glowing red, lips a bit swollen and parted, her breath frequent and deep, eyes shining, and a lovely bright smile playing on her lips. Usagi was adorable.

"I have to admit, Koneko, that you are even sweeter and nicer than in my dreams." Haruka's eyes flickered, her body trembling softly.

Deep-blue eyes rounded, sparkling and bewildered.

"Surprising, huh?" The tomboy couldn't help but grin teasingly. "Haven't I ever mentioned those fantasies of mine about you… and me?"

The blue eyes got even wider.

"No, you have not", Usagi shook her head and glanced away. She had not a slightest idea that her attraction was (or ever could be) mutual. Although that would explain many things… "Did you really… fantasize like that?"

Haruka placed her finger under Usagi's chin making the girl look in her eyes again and nodded, a light smile gracing her lips.

"Pretty much. And a little bit more often than it would be fair about Michiru", she admitted hesitantly and slowly leaned in to kiss Usagi's lips. "But you know, I have always been curious about… umm… how do I say it?" The tomboy acted thoughtful, waiting for the smaller blonde's reaction.

Sure thing Usagi couldn't help but ask, "What? What was that what you've been curious about?"

"I will tell you, princess", Haruka's eyes dancing, voice cracking a bit with the holding back passion. She leaned closer and moved her lips to Usagi's ear, pressing her cheek against the princess's. "Every time I imagine you I'm curious if you are really as sweet as I think… down there."

With this, she slightly brushed her hand over the white panties that the golden blonde wore, showing what spot exactly she meant.

Poor girl turned deep crimson.

"Har-ruka… chan… you shouldn't say things like this." She stammered at last.

The wind senshi savored the lovely sight of the blushed yet obviously aroused golden-haired girl and tried her best to fight the laughter. What a cute pure child Usagi was, indeed.

Haruka finally took pity on the shy girl. Softly kissing Usagi's cheek she lay down alongside the princess and rested her chin on her propped arm, looking innocently.

"Alright, Koneko, I won't say that again", she promised, but when the young girl seemed to relax a bit Haruka added under her breath, "I will just taste you and find it out."

"Argh, you are a meanie!" Usagi pouted and playfully hit the wind senshi's shoulder, making the girl chuckle in delight. The princess turned her back to her temptress, burning with shame and passion simultaneously.

But it didn't discourage Haruka even a bit. She leaned closer and began kissing and sensually licking the mild ivory skin of the back in front of her, turning on the golden-haired girl even more.

Usagi laughed and shook her head slightly. Then she turned around and faced the mischievous blonde who still played innocent.

"You really are a meanie", the princess smiled and gave the tomboy a quick peck on her chin. "But I can't resist you. You are too good at this."

"Oh, am I?" Haruka leaned back at the sheets and rested her arms under her head, pretending nonchalant and hiding her playful smirk. "Well, I certainly will not lay a finger on you if you don't want me to. Seriously, you need just to say it, what you want."

Haruka acted so bold because she wanted to make the golden blonde act spontaneously and stop being such a shy girl. It was obvious for the wind senshi that Usagi could be a passionate and ardent lover. Okay, seeing the wild, craving for more and fervent princess was one of her fantasies but why not turn them into reality? Nothing ventured, nothing gained, they say. Trying would do no harm. And if it fails… well, making out with Usagi was already more than Haruka ever could wish for. Especially since the young girl was so adorable and charming in her naivety and delicacy.

"You are such a tease", the princess pouted again and mumbled aside, "you know that I can't, simply can't ask _that_ from you."

"Why not? Come on, Odango Atama, it's so easy", Haruka persuaded sluggishly, not even looking at Usagi who struggled her desire to punch hard at the haughty blonde… or kiss her fiercely to make her understand without any words. "It's either '_stop it right now_' or '_make me come_'. Just voice it."

5


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_ Hello guys. Okay, the rating still matters ;) The whole chapter is… well, just making out actually, so if you're not in the mood for that kind of stuff then you'd better skip this chapter and wait for the next one which will be posted soon._

_Special thanks to __**Unlove You**__ and __**petiyaka**__ for the kind reviews as well as for inspiration you give me and your continuous support. And also thank you for the ideas that flow my mind after reading your reviews :)_

_Well, on to the chapter. Although it's short I personally like it__, for some reason ;) _

_*** Another Dream About Us ***_

_**Chapter 7**_

"_Why not? Come on, Odango Atama, it's so easy", Haruka persuaded sluggishly, not even looking at Usagi who struggled her desire to punch hard at the haughty blonde… or kiss her fiercely to make her understand without any words. "It's either '_stop it right now_' or '_make me come_'. Just voice it."_

"What?" Usagi exclaimed aloud, realizing that her secret (or not so secret anymore) wish now was very close to the second option but she could not say it aloud even for the life of her. Such a helplessness was infuriating. "It's not even a choice! You're… you're… you're the most arrogant, smug and… the cruelest person I ever met! I hate you. I don't want anything from you from now on."

"You don't mean it", Haruka laughed teasingly, not paying serious attention to Usagi's words. She knew the princess would react that way and it amused her immensely. But she decided to end her teasing before her fuming lover would start crying (what seemed to be pretty much possible and quite close by now).

The tomboy grinned wide and positioned herself atop of Usagi, placing her elbows on either side of the golden-haired head. Leaning closer slowly, Haruka tried to catch the princess's lips but the girl stubbornly tilted her golden-haired head away.

"Fine, my choice then is 'stop it right now'", Usagi grumbled, trying hard to not reveal her totally opposite desire. "And stop driving me crazy with all these tricks of yours."

"Wrong answer, Koneko-chan." The handsome wind senshi shook her head and chuckled.

Angry blue eyes shot a piercing glance at her. Haruka narrowed her eyes and licked her lips.

"You look incredibly hot when you are mad, do you know that?" She breathed out hoarsely and pecked the tip of Usagi's nose before moving to her lips.

Even just a sound of the tomboy's deep voice caught Usagi off guard let alone the words themselves. Yet, she tried to act offended and angry but… it was too hard to do when the most wanted and oh so sweet lips captured her mouth in a sensual kiss. The soft chuckle changed into guttural sounds of a pure pleasure as the two of them got lost in the sensations of entwining bodies, caressing hands, whirling and dancing tongues and moans of all kinds and volumes.

Haruka couldn't stand it more; she slowly lifted her heavy eyelids, eyes full of lust and wild passion.

"Koneko, I can't… wait longer… I want you so much… I think I'm going to explode…!" The tomboy's voice sounded unfamiliarly raucous and its sound evoked a wild vortex of heat and desire deep inside of Usagi. But she said nothing, hoarse groans coming out of her mouth as she pushed herself closer to the aroused Haruka and rubbed her body against the sandy blonde's. Haruka slid out of her arms and began kissing and licking the girl's tender skin fiercely, making her way down to the hottest spot of the pleasure to come.

Realizing what was going to happen, suddenly scared and confused Usagi, even though her entire body was screaming and pleading for the final release of the tension Haruka had been building in her oh so artfully. Yet there was another barrier to be taken down. The princess's navy-blue eyes widened and she tried to pull the head of the aroused tomboy up to her face's level.

Haruka laughed and shook her head, perfectly understanding the feelings that Usagi was going through now. Her moves slowed and her strokes became even more sensual, making the golden blonde melt and burn with an inexplicable desire, her hips buckling involuntarily.

"H-Haruka… chan… what are you trying to do?" Usagi gasped, barely holding the moans of pleasure.

Her back arched as she couldn't hold her groans – Haruka's tongue played around her sensitive navel, stroking it in circles and sliding in and out every now and then; her nimble fingers making their way a bit lower and tenderly petting the most sensitive hidden spot, grazing it just with the fingertips lightly, almost imperceptibly and oooh so slowly. Usagi felt dizzy and breathless at the feeling of such soft strokes, her throat suddenly got dry, and only heavy sighs came out of it. All this was wrong… but felt so right. She was burning with shame but also she wanted Haruka to go on like this forever. And yet, she was still holding Haruka's head, trying to bring her closer up.

"Hey, I'm just kissing you, Koneko. Relax and let me go, because I want to kiss you…" the deep husky murmur with her hot breath touched the princess's ear as Haruka slid upwards along Usagi's slim body. Another playful lick on her ear. Another sound kiss on the girl's lips and a soft moan right into her mouth, "… all over…"

"Ahhh…! But what about…?" The wind senshi's finger sealed the girl's lips for a second, and as Haruka's hot wet mouth kept trailing down her body, going lower and lower and much faster this time, Usagi's mind went blank, all her senses concentrating on the lower part of her stomach. The golden blonde held her breath and slightly bit her shaking hands to restrain herself from pleading to stop. She didn't want Haruka to stop for real… she was just scared of losing the remnant of her self-control because of an almost unbearable pleasure.

"Don't worry, my princess", the tomboy's seductive murmur came again, this time it sounded somewhat comforting, "I will take care about everything. Just trust me. Please, trust me."

*** x * ~**

"Oh my goodness… it's so much better than in my dreams…!" Usagi moaned dreamily, her eyes shutting half-closed.

Haruka abruptly stopped her passionate movements and rose her face up.

The princess met the look of mysterious teal eyes and giggled softly, seeing a cute wild expression on the sandy blonde's face.

"Surprising, huh?" she repeated Haruka's line unconsciously, albeit a bit shyly.

The wind senshi rose a bit over Usagi's body and smiled mischievously, her eyes dancing and her fingers roaming lazily across the younger girl's hot spots.

"Don't joke like that, Koneko, I may take it seriously."

"Oh, believe me I am serious", the princess whispered sensually, cupping the lovely face of her guardian fondly and placing small kisses on her lips and cheeks, mixing them with words. "I really am. You don't think that you are the only one who fantasized about us, do you? As for me, I just could not help myself. I was dying to know you closer, especially after your endless teasing and flirting. I just didn't know how to get close to you, had I ever had courage enough to do so. Call me curious or spoiled but… I am happy I'm finally here, with you."

A roguish smirk played on full rosy lips of Haruka as she quirked her eyebrow in amusement.

"My-my, my sweet Koneko is full of surprises. Who would've thought that you and I… share the same desires? But it's been so long me craving for you, you cannot even imagine…"she whispered right into Usagi's parted lips waiting to be kissed, and sending shivers downthe girl's spine. "All this time… We have wasted so much time. You should have come to me earlier…"

Haruka leaned in a little and ever so slowly, tenderly brushed her tongue against Usagi's swollen lips, twirling and barely touching the sensitive skin. Thrusting hard her tongue in and out in-between her parted lips, mimicking the movements she knew her younger lover would love to feel. A bit deeper. A bit harder. And then again. And again. She caused the princess moan, arch her back, buckle her thighs and wordlessly plead for another kiss. Or something else that they interrupted…

"Yes… I should have… definitely…" Usagi admitted finally, panting, but a second later a thought came to her mind and her eyes got serious right away. There still was one thing that bothered her very much. Of course the girl realized that it was a little bit too late to ask about it since they were involved oh so much but she just had to ask. "Haruka-chan?"

"Umm?" the tomboy barely reacted, being too preoccupied with the mild skin to kiss and explore. Feeling the princess tense Haruka looked up and saw an unreadable confused expression on her lover's face. Something in the girl's eyes made the wind senshi feel a bit alarmed, and the dark-sandy eyebrows furrowed in concern. "What is it, Koneko? Did I hurt you by accident? Are you still unsure? Because if you are, we can stop right n…" and then she was silenced with the tender lips of Usagi. The eyelids slowly hid the sparkling satisfied look of emerald eyes. Haruka moaned in protest when the smaller girl broke apart, smiling coyly, and shook her head.

"It's not that. I _do_ want us to go on. More than you can imagine." Usagi whispered caressing the sandy blonde's cheek. "And… maybe it is too late to talk about it but both of us have someone to love… you love Michiru, I know you do, and I love Mamoru. As much as I have wanted you and dreamt of you all this time, nevertheless I don't want to ruin your…" this time it was Haruka to silence her with a gentle kiss.

"Shhh", she hushed, nose to nose watching Usagi lovingly and kindly. The wind senshi threaded the girl's golden hair through her fingers, slowly, fondly, sensually, and looked into her crystal blue eyes full of desire and confusion. "Don't ask, princess, just believe me. I know what I am doing. And now I… want you. Will you let me finally love you like I want to? Do you trust me?"

The teal eyes looked into the deep-blue ones, serious and questioning… promising and pleading.

Usagi smiled fondly and cupped Haruka's face with her palms. She wasn't scared or shy anymore. She wanted this handsome senshi, wanted to feel every little part of her, she wanted to make her feel as good as to lose her usual self-control and make her cry out hers, Usagi's name. For the first time in her life the princess eagerly wanted to have sex with another girl and to do her best to deliver the same pleasure that she got from Haruka so far.

"I am yours", she said simply, placing a sweet kiss on Haruka's luscious lips. "Please make love to me."

3


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_ Hello, guys. Happy New Year to everyone! I hope you all had great celebrations._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Sailor Moon. Everything about it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi along with our affectionate gratitude ;)_

_*** Another Dream About Us ***_

_**Chapter 8**_

The night changed its color from the dark-midnight-blue to the rich royal blue, the paler stars shimmered, disappearing one by one from the sky. Calmness and quietness filled the bedroom, the recent passion and heat still lingering in the air.

The golden-haired head rested cozily on the shoulder of the sandy blonde who was staring at the lightening ceiling, a wistful smile playing on her lips.

It was so nice just to lie like that, holding the slim body of the princess in her arms, listening to the princess's quiet breath. Haruka smiled inwardly, recalling how fierce and deep her breath was only about twenty minutes ago. Despite her whole body ached a little the tomboy still couldn't believe that what just had happened was for real. She blinked a few times and hemmed outwardly. The young girl stirred at the sound and yawned.

"Are you alright?" The wind senshi was startled by the sound of the sweet voice beside her.

"Umm… yeah", Haruka smiled down at the sleepy but quite concerned Usagi, "I am fine. Even better."

"Alright", the golden blonde paused and rubbed her eyelids, driving the sleepiness away. "It's just that… you are so quiet and, like, far away from here… again. I begin thinking that your teasing was not so bad idea after all. Umm… was it something that I did wrong?" she asked at last, biting her lower lip.

A sly grin appeared and vanished quickly on the handsome face of the wind senshi. The arm around Usagi's shoulders stirred and pulled the girl closer to Haruka's chest. Warm lips touched Usagi's forehead, and the princess sighed inwardly as the tenderness filled her heart at that slight touch.

"Maybe. It's that you almost worn me out, woman", Haruka grumbled playfully and hid her smirk in the golden hair kissing the top of the princess's head. "Who would have thought that my little Koneko is an insatiable sexual maniac? Poor Mamoru-san. He's got to be some superman to live together with you."

Usagi giggled and nudged the mirthful sandy blonde.

"You are tactless, Haruka-chan." She chided, lifting her face up and looking in the teal eyes sparkling with amusement.

"I thought you liked that about me", Haruka chuckled. "If I was delicate we'd never get to share this bed and this night together. Because I seriously doubt that you would have courage enough to take the lead and start the foreplay with me."

"Now you are being VERY tactless." Usagi tried to sound abused but failed and laughed instead.

"Hmm, I'm just saying the truth." The tomboy shrugged innocently. She was so cute that Usagi couldn't help but lean forwards and kiss her lips softly, pure tenderness in her kiss, not even a hint at the lust that boiled in both of them some time ago.

"Thank you, Haruka-chan." The young princess said quietly when the kiss ended, she looked deep in the teal eyes, her navy blue eyes expressing much more than words. Haruka smiled tenderly and stroked the contours of the girl's face.

They shared a moment of the comfortable silence before the wind senshi chuckled and, meeting the questioning gaze of Usagi, explained.

"You never cease to surprise me, Koneko. I had no slightest idea that you liked women, in the first place. And that wild nature inside of you… I thought you had one but not THAT wild. For a second there I had serious doubts about which one of us was dominant." Haruka noticed the golden blonde pout and shook her head with a smile. "No-no, no complaints from me… But I'm glad that dominant one is still me."

Usagi couldn't help but smirked at how bold the tomboy sounded. She sighed when Haruka moved a little, withdrew her arm and lay beside her, resting her chin on the propped fist.

"You are such a tease, Haruka-chan. I'm not anything of what you said." The princess averted her gaze and made a cute little pout before adding firmly, "And I was never attracted to women sexually. In the first place."

"Oh yeah, it was soooo obvious!" Haruka whistled mockingly. "Hate to disappoint you but… I AM a woman. You had the chance to notice that, right?" She quirked her eyebrows in a playful doubt. "Which reminds me how much I'm still impressed at what you did to me with your fingers right bef…" Out of the blue her mouth was shut with a small hand of Usagi whose cheeks blushed a little. The wind senshi laughed in pure delight.

"Don't. Say. That." The young princess uttered menacingly.

Haruka nodded with a grin, taking the hand that was upon her mouth, kissing the palm softly and pressing it against her chest.

"You're right. Why talking when we can spend the remaining time more… fruitfully? Ready for the next round?"

Usagi rolled her eyes. "I thought I heard someone saying she was worn out."

"True but…" the tomboy sighed regretfully, "you are so… delicious, and I want more."

The golden blonde laughed and fondly ruffled the unruly sandy locks.

"Me too. But I am totally exhausted, I'm sorry."

"Hmm, are you saying I was good?" The wind senshi grinned in a playful arrogance.

"The best." Usagi confirmed with a small laughter. "But I'm sure you knew it already."

"Even better than Mamoru-san?" As soon as the question slipped out of her mouth Haruka regretted it and wanted nothing more than to take it back. Strange mixture of the gratitude and disappointment filled her heart when Usagi didn't answer. The princess smiled as if she didn't hear the question and pressed her forehead against Haruka's chest.

"I apologize. Stupid question…" The wind senshi muttered in a whisper, softly caressing the long golden hair and the back of Usagi.

"Why do you keep mentioning him?" The princess asked quietly without looking at Haruka. "I mean… doesn't it seem weird to you…? I am here, lying in your arms after the long and hot… umm, well, making out… and you keep mentioning my boyfriend's name. I don't understand it. Why?"

"I am sorry, Koneko. I guess I AM tactless… just like you said." Haruka sounded ashamed and regretful. She groaned and fell back on her pillow, grabbing Usagi and pulling her closer. "I'm just… I'm trying to figure out what we are going to do now, after our intimacy." The tomboy sighed again and tousled her sandy hair even more. "I mean, I never planned it, and as much as I craved for you I always thought that you'd remain only some kind of a forbidden fantasy. And now… it feels like it's too good to be true. But…" she lifted Usagi's face by her chin and, grinning wide, placed a teasing kiss on her lips, making the golden blonde smile back, "now I know you are even better than my wildest dreams."

Usagi smiled weakly and looked down. Gathering her thoughts and emotions together, she finally spoke, her head never leaving Haruka's chest.

"I have never cheated on him… before. I never thought I would, ever. Because when you love someone you never think about cheating. But here we are." Her voice sounded bitter but somehow Haruka felt her smiling slightly. "To be perfectly honest, I don't even remember how all this started, all those dreams and fantasies about you. I was just captured by how intimate and close you looked together, you and Michiru-san. And then there came my curiosity… devilish mixture. I have never had a sexual interest in any woman, that's true, but you are… so special, Haruka-chan." A small hand rubbed the tanned stomach of the tomboy; Haruka kissed Usagi's golden hair and softly caressed her back, prompting to keep on talking. "If I ever start thinking about changing my sexual orientation the only reason will be you." The princess smiled and tenderly kissed the mild skin before her. "But there is no need to think about it because both of us are very much in love… with other people. Don't get me wrong, Haruka-chan," the pair of the sparkling blue eyes locked with the serious teal ones for a few long seconds, "I don't regret our intimacy, you are a perfect lover and an exceptionally wonderful woman. Maybe I am a bad, shameless person because I don't feel remorse for sleeping with you; and to make things look worse I even enjoy it. I am very grateful and more than happy to be with you tonight but… I do love my Mamo-chan and all I want is to be with him and make him happy. As to what we had with you… I think sometimes these things happen; it's just the way the life is. I will save and cherish these memories in my heart. It's a different feeling but… I love you, Haruka-chan. You will always be special for me." Usagi smiled shyly and grazed the wind senshi's cheek with her palm.

"Koneko…" Haruka whispered, catching the small hand and showering it with kisses. She closed her eyes for a moment, embraced Usagi tightly and buried her face in the fragrant golden hair before pulling away and caressing the princess's face with fond strokes. "I love you too, my sweet princess. You are amazing." The sandy blonde felt Usagi snuggle up closer to her side and purr something incoherent yet obviously satisfied. "I have a small confession to make, too. I am sure you are familiar with my reputation as a playboy but it's not true. Both Michiru and I know it even though I show a flirtatious side of me to the world at times. Since I met her my life has changed, and finally I felt complete. Since I met Michiru I have never really needed or wanted any other woman… save you."

Haruka kissed the princess on the forehead again, getting a small timid smile from the latter. "I never realized that my perception of you as a clumsy yet charming naïve girl with a pure heart, saving the world time after time, changed and I saw an attractive and sexual woman whom I wanted but could never have, until one evening when Michiru playfully offered to discuss the inners' sexual appearances." The wind senshi chuckled, seeing the shocked expression on Usagi's face. "Yes, I know, but don't blame us for fun. When it was your turn I felt numb and tongue-tied as Michiru kept talking about your merits. It was then that I realized that all I saw in you I wanted to keep to myself, so that no one knew. But Michiru knew better and some time later after that talk she offered another playful idea. It's kind of wishes interchanging, like, she fulfills my wish, and I fulfill hers. And… my wish was you, knowing you closer. I have to admit that I never really thought that it would come true in _this_ way. It was beyond my expectations. And now you are here… and even holding you in my arms feels so good. That's my story. Whatever comes, whatever you choose I will never forget this night with you. As I will never regret it. Even though you are right, and I also _do_ love Michiru."

*** Usagi's P.O.V. ***

I silently brushed her sandy locks, played with them, let them slip through my fingers – her silky, wild hair. Endless tenderness flowed through my heart as I contemplated what she had just said, her heartfelt words still ringing in my mind.

I knew I would never get another chance to lie like this, so close to this gorgeous, unreachable in her perfection woman. So here I am, ruffling her hair, tracing her delicate features with my fingers, outlining her ears, moving down to her neck and shoulders while I can, while I have the right to do so. I wish I could stop the wheels of time and freeze these moments. But all I have are seconds… minutes, maybe a few hours, slipping away mercilessly.

I don't dare looking in her eyes, the beautiful ponds full of mysterious green and sky blue with that slight silvery tint, all enlaced with the long dark lashes. What a handsome woman she is!

Why am I feeling so sad and miserable all of a sudden? She has just opened her soul to me, something I always considered as impossible for Haruka. I had the entire night with her, the one I thought I would never get even close to let alone feeling her so… deeply. I blushed as the images of her hard thrusts inside of my hidden sensitive spots and the following shudder of a final release flushed my mind.

I feel my eyes water. Damn my emotionality. '_Oh great, Usagi, it's about time… Couldn't you wait until you're all alone?_' I have an exceptionally rude inner voice, but this time it's right and for that I hate it even more.

"Hey, my Koneko", I hear her capturing low voice somewhere over my head. Haruka's voice sounds very tired, but definitely satisfied as well. It makes me proud.

"Umm?" I slightly nod my head just to show that I'm listening.

Her soft fingers cup my chin and slightly push it upwards. I lift my face but still can't look Haruka in the eyes.

"My lovely little princess", she murmurs, leaning in and kissing my eyelids tenderly, "there is nothing you should cry about."

I realize that tears ran down my cheeks only then, when she softly kisses them away. I meet her eyes full of sympathy and concern only for a second before burying my face in her shoulder again.

"Why are you crying?" Her soft and a little husky whisper evokes a new stream of tears. I just shake my head unable to stop them. All this, what happened, what she said, what I did… it is just too much for me to take at one go.

*** End of Usagi's P.O.V. ***

"When you speak… it sounds so funny when I listen to you here, close to your heart." The princess muttered out of the blue.

Haruka felt touched at the simplicity that rang through the words, and the tone of Usagi's voice made her feel warm inside.

"It reminds me of something else", Usagi continued after a short pause. "I can't forget the way you trembled in my arms." She didn't look the wind senshi in the eyes. All the witty and cheerful replies disappeared from Haruka's mind. "I have never seen you so… vulnerable… unsheltered… and soft… never before." The girl dipped closer to the chest of Haruka and added under her breath, "And I never will… again."

She quickly threw her arm around Haruka's waist and grew quiet.

"Hey…" The tomboy called out softly, the lovely smile playing on her lips, fond fingers stroking Usagi's face, wiping her tears away. "Hey, Koneko, look at me. Let me see your eyes."

The golden-haired girl sighed and, feeling a warm soothing kiss on her forehead, finally met the teal eyes with a weak smile.

Maybe Haruka wasn't very good with words but her enthralling eyes spoke for her. There was tenderness, and pride, and love, and joy, and admiration… and satisfaction. Her mysterious eyes captured and mesmerized the young princess. She watched them shining with so many emotions and soon found herself smiling back involuntarily. Her heart felt light and bright, the heavy burden suddenly fell from her back.

Haruka's eyes filled Usagi with hope and peace.

"You never looked at me like that." The golden blonde whispered, feeling enchanted by the outspoken feelings in Haruka's teal eyes.

She was kind of expecting a usual teasing reply, something like '_You just didn't happen to stay in my bed for the night_' but all she got was the soft "I know".

"And your smile… I have never seen this one before." Usagi continued her observation.

Haruka's loving warm smile was captivating. It mirrored the eyes' expression and softened the fine features of the wind senshi. With that look and that smile Haruka looked amazingly feminine… and admirable.

"You couldn't have. Because I never felt like this before." Came the quiet reply.

"Haruka… chan…" Usagi's voice cracked a little; the girl was deeply touched by such an open display of affection – so unexpected from the toughest senshi. "I love you so much! May I… kiss you?"

The tomboy tilted her head slightly, the same loving smile playing on her lips, and instead of an answer she simply brought her lips closer to Usagi's mouth, leaving the princess the last millimeters to go. Usagi caught to hear her gentle '_I love you_' before their lips met in a slow sweet kiss that grew deeper but remained serene and tender. For an instant the young princess felt like it was their final kiss and as they parted she blinked the unbidden tears away, replacing them with her beautiful smile.

"Thank you."

Haruka nodded reassuringly and embraced the moved girl.

"Come here, my Koneko, let's have some sleep. It's almost dawn." Covering their bodies with a blanket she kissed Usagi on the temple and closed her eyes, still smiling.

"I am happy to be yours… even if just for the night…" It was the last thing that sounded in the quiet room before both of the girls resigned to a deep peaceful sleep.

5


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **_ Hello to everyone! Step by step, chapter by chapter we're going to the end of the story. To all those people who take their time to leave the nice reviews (recently it's been __**petiyaka, Reader458 **__and __**Angel of Serenity88**__), thank you very much – I love and appreciate your attention!_

_And… **Unlove You**, are you alright? I guess I was spoiled by your constant reviews ;)) It's ok if you don't want to write them anymore, I'm just worried about you :) Hope you are fine and just too busy with your merry holidays ;)_

_Okay, on to the chapter, one of the last ones. And a very short one._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does ;)_

_*** Another Dream About Us ***_

_**Chapter 9**_

The morning came bright and lovely.

Usagi smiled contently and stretched slightly before opening her eyes and greeting her recent lover.

The lover that wasn't there.

The princess was very surprised when she saw no one beside her. All of a sudden the bed seemed cold and lonely, without Haruka in it. Where did the wind senshi go so early? Sitting up straight in the bed, Usagi frantically looked around searching for a glimpse of the sandy locks that felt so silky and soft under her fingers last night.

To her great surprise, she found the tomboy sleeping peacefully on the couch, obviously clad with her nightwear and covered with a blanket. As to herself, she was still naked. Usagi's cheeks flushed at the memories about how her panties were removed and thrown somewhere. She would have to find them later.

But how and when did Haruka manage to sneak out of the bed? And the most important question was WHY she did it. Usagi was sure she held the sandy blonde tight in her arms when falling asleep. The same as Haruka did.

Or… did they? What did _really_ happen? The absence of the clothes actually couldn't prove anything.

Usagi remembered numberless times when in the mornings she happened to find herself lying in her bed completely naked after her sensual wet dreams. Maybe Haruka was right about her wild nature; Usagi never really paid much attention at it. Till last night.

An awful suspicion crept into the princess's mind and she furiously shook her head, denying the very idea of a probable happening. No way was it just another erotic dream about her and Haruka! Not again! Please… this time it felt so real! It couldn't be… just a dream, not this time! Could it?

There had to be another explanation! Like… umm, maybe the wind senshi preferred sleeping alone so that she wouldn't have to fight for the bed space or the cover. '_Yeah, that's a brilliant guess. That's the exact reason why people would buy one of such king-sized __**double **__beds like this one…!_' Usagi's inner voice sounded as rude as usual, not making her feel any better.

Okay, there still could be something else. Maybe, just maybe some parts of that weird night were real while the others happened to be only the pieces of a sensual dream about her and Haruka making out. The question though was…what parts exactly were the real ones?

Well, judging from where she was Usagi could tell with confidence that Haruka at least saved her and brought her to her own apartment after the battle. And her bruises looked almost healed up thanks to the special senshi power of recovery (and probably Haruka's treating). Too bad it wasn't the answer Usagi was looking for.

Not really knowing what to do, the young princess decided to take a shower first. If she was about to face the unwelcome reality then she would face it fresh and clean.

Passing by the motionless Haruka Usagi didn't notice that the pair of the teal eyes had been watching her attentively from under the half-closed eyelashes till the moment she shut the door to the bathroom. Nor did she notice the way they saddened as she did so; a bitter smile played on the tomboy's lips as she covered her head with the blanket and heaved a groan.

The long hot shower did wonders. The golden-haired princess felt much better. Alright, she admitted, it didn't really matter why Haruka ended up sleeping on the couch. Maybe Usagi was just too disturbing to sleep beside. The princess giggled at the thought that she could have accidentally knocked or smacked the tough wind senshi in her sleep and made the latter capitulate by moving to the couch.

Usagi decided to not get upset over the situation before she would get at the roots of the things.

All she needed to do was just to wait till Haruka awoke from her sleep and… well, simply ask her. Alright, maybe it would be a bit harder than 'simply' to do because in the morning light the things looked… quite different. But anyway, nothing ventured, nothing gained.

Usagi smiled cheerfully to her reflection in the mirror, found her clean clothes in the dryer and hugged them gratefully before putting them on. '_Haruka-chan is so caring…_' The girl thought with a tender smile, wanting nothing more that to run and hug her lover.

Still smiling wide, she walked out of the bathroom and was greeted by the empty bedroom. Both bed and the couch were made neatly. Nothing reminded of her staying in this room, and no Haruka within a view. Again.

Usagi's smile faded, a bad presentiment squeezed her heart, and she involuntarily pressed her hand to her chest.

Deliberately making her way downstairs, the princess headed to the kitchen because she heard the noises coming out from there. Approaching closer, the girl heard the wonderful music. The violin. The latest album of Michiru. The one she went to promote throughout Japan recently.

Leaning on the doorframe, Usagi watched Haruka humming the tune while cooking something. The tune composed by the one whom she obviously loved. Another unreachable in her perfection woman.

The princess didn't need to ask Haruka about last night. Not anymore. The morning events were more than convincing.

Usagi took a deep breath and forced a polite smile, in spite of the feeling that her heart was breaking into pieces. Why? She couldn't find the answer. But it hurt.

Haruka turned around to bring some utensils to the table and saw Usagi stand silently at the door. The wind senshi smiled invitingly.

"Good morning, Koneko. How are you feeling? You look much better." Getting no reply, Haruka shrugged with an uncertain smile and gestured towards the table; she hoped that would inspire the younger girl in any case. "Are you hungry? I made some breakfast. I'm not much of a cook, of course, but I hope it's still edible."

Not a kiss. Not a single hint about the last night. Nothing reminded of the loving, passionate Haruka Usagi got to know last night. As if all it had never had place. And what if it really had not? Was it possible that the most wonderful night she had was just a fruit of her spoiled imagination?

Usagi cocked her head and inquisitively observed the sandy blonde who seemed to be surprised by her attention.

"Hey, what is that?" Haruka teased with an unsure smile. "You look like you're suspecting me to eat all of your cookies which I certainly didn't. What's wrong?"

Usagi's heart sank down. She faked a smile and averted her eyes, hiding her disappointment and despair. So all that wasn't real… that beautiful and voluptuous night was just another wild dream of hers?

"Nothing. I'm fine. I just thought that… never mind. I'm… you know, Haruka-ch… san", she stumbled upon the honorific suffix she had to use because they became distant again, "breakfast is always a great idea and it looks very good… Only I am… suddenly not so hungry. I'd better be going before my family goes crazy about where I spent the night."

"Okay, that's it, tell me", the tomboy came closer and put her arms onto the girl's shoulders, catching the saddened look of the blue eyes, "Koneko whom I know would never reject any food. Tell me what's wrong with you. Maybe I would be able to help. Trust me, princess."

Hearing the words from the last night but with an absolutely wrong tone was too much to bear for Usagi. Her lower lip began shaking and her eyes quickly filled with tears.

She turned away and, burying her face in her palms, shook her head, unable to hold back the tears. The strong warm arms of Haruka encircled her body from behind, making a cozy soothing hug.

"I am sorry", the princess sniffled, "it's so stupid. You would laugh at me because I… I saw a wonderful dream… about you! And I thought it was real… but obviously it wasn't. And here I wake up and… you are so distant, so polite and formal… totally opposite to what you were like in my dream. And I know I shouldn't but I'm feeling hurt… I am sorry, Haruka-san, I'm so sorry. It's very stupid of me, so stupid…"

The words faded quickly but the princess still couldn't repress the tears, streaming down her cheeks endlessly.

Sobbing hard, she didn't realize at once that she had been picked up and carried to the sofa. Usagi found herself sitting on Haruka's lap, and the soft hands of the wind senshi stroked her back fondly.

"Forgive me, Koneko." Usagi heard her tender whisper and looked up in surprise.

"Why?" She asked, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

3


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **_ Hello everyone! Please meet the final chapter. Well, almost final :)_

_To those who love __the Haruka/Usagi pairing, it IS the final chapter because things between those two end here, in this piece._

_But there will be an additional chapter, quite teasing and talky one (and no Haruka/Usagi directly), so if you do not want to ruin your impression about the whole story you better not read that ;) But if you make up your mind to do it, don't blame me for a slight mocking at our favorite characters because I warned you :)_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does ;)_

_*** Another Dream About Us ***_

_**Chapter 10**_

"_Forgive me, Koneko." Usagi heard her tender whisper and looked up in surprise._

"_Why?" She asked, tears still flowing down her cheeks._

Instead of an answer Haruka carefully wiped the girl's tears away, leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips. When they parted Usagi's eyes widened in amazement.

"It wasn't a dream", the wind senshi shook her head repentantly. A slight smirk played on her lips as she squeezed her eyelids in playful horror. "But before you beat the life out of me let me explain why I acted this way. It was damn hard to pretend, just for the record."

"I will not beat you", Usagi smiled through her tears. Her world shone with rainbow colors again, "I would never hurt you."

Haruka took the tender hand of the girl and kissed her palm fondly. Hugging and cradling the princess, she tried to explain her reasons for such a behavior.

"First of all and the most important, I want to say that the last night was very special for me. And I want you to know it. And it's not just that wild sex that we had but als… incredible, Koneko, you're still blushing, after all we had experienced last night", the wind senshi grinned mischievously and got a slight hit on her arm from Usagi and a brighter blush. "Okay, I see, no talking about it. Hmm… then I guess we'll talk about what happened in the morning. Well… I fell asleep holding you, the loveliest princess, in my arms, thinking about how great it would be to wake up beside you and kiss you. Soon after the dawn I was lying awake and thinking about your sadness before you fell asleep. It hit me then that it would be at least embarrassing for you to have me near, all naked. And I still believe I was not so wrong seeing that you are blushing even now."

"Probably you were not", Usagi agreed, trying hard to fight her blush. But everything in the morning was so… so different. The princess was afraid even to start thinking about what she did last night let alone _how_. What had gotten into her back then? It was so unlike her. But still… it felt wonderful. Fighting the funny tickling feeling in her stomach, Usagi leaned against Haruka's shoulder and smiled brightly.

The tomboy hugged the princess closer, placed a small kiss on the top of her golden-haired head and went on speaking.

"See, so I got up and went to grab some clothes. But on my way back I thought about how you would feel in the morning. I mean, we both know you are very delicate and I still remember how shy you were when it came, for example, to taking off your bra yesterday. Of course your passionate side surprised me later, even counting that I suspected you to be an ardent lover. But I also presumed that it was due to the night and my… seducing, so in the daylight things could have returned to their usual condition, and I thought you'd turn into the delicate, shy princess again. That's why I spent the rest of the night sleeping on the couch, I didn't want to embarrass you more than I had done already by that time."Haruka paused and looked down to meet the reassuring look of the beautiful blue eyes. The wind senshi sighed and glanced away before continuing in a low voice. "And there is more. I was awake again by the time you left to take a shower, and the first thing I saw in the morning was you sitting up in the bed and shaking your head like crazy. I assumed that it was your reaction at the thoughts about our making out at night. And when a bit later you passed by me without even looking let alone kissing me, I thought that _that_ was how you wanted it to be. And even though I never had an opportunity to realize it before, your actions left me… empty…" carefully picking out the words, Haruka couldn't meet Usagi's eyes; it was hard for her to voice out emotions she went through in the early morning. Of course there was much more to it than a simple 'empty' but being pathetic was never for the wind senshi, so the girl opted for leaving the rest unsaid, "thinking that you wanted to forget, to erase from your mind everything that we shared…"

"Koneko", again Haruka met the princess's eyes for a second, she fondly grazed the smaller girl's cheek and said seriously, "I just wanted you to have your own way of reacting. If you regretted what we did – even though the last night you told me you didn't – you could have acted as if nothing happened and I would have pretended and acted your way. You see, it was not about me, but about you. I just didn't want you to feel uneasy. I wanted to make you feel better, comfortable with whatever way you'd choose. But here, I hurt you instead. I am sorry, my little princess. I apologize sincerely."

Usagi let out a small happy laughter and threw her arms around the sandy blonde's neck, relief and joy shiningly brightly through her actions.

"Thank you, Haruka-chan", she buried her face in Haruka's neck, hugging the older girl tight, "thank you so much for all this! Everything you said… it means a lot to me! I was so silly to believe that you tried to avoid me in the morning; I apologize for thinking bad of you. The night was also very special for me… just like you were. My beautiful wind, you made me feel so free, loved and desired, and you showed me another side of me, the one I never knew before…" the princess cupped Haruka's face with her hands and lovingly caressed her cheeks, her navy-blue eyes beaming with pure happiness.

Haruka chuckled inwardly, amazed at how quickly their princess switched over sadness to happiness and over lavish tears to a hearty wide smile. They shared a few long loving looks, searching for and finding the response to the warm tender feeling that grew inside of both of them until the wind senshi pecked Usagi on the nose and smiled teasingly.

"You look too serious… so unlike you."

The princess giggled and sprang from Haruka's lap. "Well then, I remember someone was talking about breakfast…?"

"I thought you were not so hungry", the tomboy couldn't help but burst out with laughter, standing up, wrapping her arm around Usagi's waist and leading the girl back to the kitchen.

"I am now." The young princess girl assured, gladly following the handsome hostess to the table, shining bright and happy.

And the morning was lovely again.

A while later Haruka drove Usagi home.

Unlocking the doors, the wind senshi got out of the car and gracefully got the door at Usagi's side, helping the princess out.

Usagi smiled gratefully and nodded before walking to the gate to open it. She wanted to say something amiable to Haruka but couldn't come up with anything worthy. Awkwardness tied her tongue, and the young princess decided to open the gate first, just to occupy her hands with anything, before the time to say goodbye would come.

"Oh and before you go home, there is something else I want to tell you", the tomboy smiled out of the blue. Leaning on the car's door with her hands shoved in the pockets casually, Haruka watched Usagi handling the gate lock, mischievous sparkles dancing in her teal eyes.

"Alright", the princess struggled with the lock a bit longer but at last she managed to open the gate and smiled victoriously. "What is that?"

"You are even sweeter. I found it out, finally." The wind senshi arched her eyebrow meaningfully, the familiar sexy grin curving her lips.

The young girl turned deep crimson and tried but couldn't let out a sound, her mouth opening and closing helplessly. Images from the last night overwhelmed her mind coming in hot waves, many of them showing specifically _how _Haruka was finding it out. A slight shiver went down her spine sending the tingles throughout her body. Gosh, how long does that Haruka's effect last?

"Aaaargh!" Usagi snarled at last and turned away, pretending to be abused. "Forget it! Send my regards to Michiru-san when you see her. And never, _never_ say that again! I mean it!" The golden blonde rushed towards the house, waving a short good-bye over her shoulder.

But then she stopped on the half-way and turned around, a sly smirk playing on her lips. Haruka was looking at her and smiling back warmly. Usagi sighed in the mock defeat and, still grinning, made her way towards the wind senshi.

"I will remember last night, Haruka-chan, I promise. Thank you for everything. I wish you happiness with Michiru-san. I know how much you love her", the princess cut the distance between them and kissed Haruka on the cheek. "And just to make things not so complicated with that entire double-cheating thing… let's consider it just a wonderful dream. Another one, about you and me. Just like it was before. Is it okay with you?"

Haruka took Usagi's tender hand, kissed it cordially and nodded silently.

Waving good-bye once more, the young princess headed home, her heart feeling light and true.

She waltzed to her bedroom, not even a stumble over her legs during her entire way upstairs, then she rushed to her balcony and dreamily put her chin on the propped arms, watching the handsome tomboy get into her car and speed off. Usagi returned to her room, flopped into her bed and hugged her pillow, her thoughts flying away to a dreamland.

"It was an incredible night that we shared, my beautiful wind. The best I ever had…" The moonlight princess smiled happily and closed her eyes, savoring sweet memories from the last night. Again and again she recalled and replayed in her mind the most wonderful scenes: Haruka's teasing, her own awkwardness, their first kiss… and many others that came after, feeling Haruka's soft skin on hers, her sensual strokes, the tomboy's nimble fingers roaming all over her body, that skillful lovely tongue of the wind senshi, all those sensations her caresses evoked, and that sexy grin of hers… Usagi blushed at the memory of Haruka coming and her thankful deep kiss right after, which left her breathless for a while.

Soon her memory went to their sincere talks and meaningful looks, and the princess was still amazed by how expressive and different Haruka's eyes were all the time; now serious or pensive, now ardent and passionate, now soothing or reassuring; and there were those subtle changes of her eyes' color, from the forest green to the sky-blue.

Haruka was a beautiful person, sometimes bold, but mostly self-confident, unbelievably sexy, and all that made her extremely desired. And at the same time she was a caring, tender, sympathetic and understanding woman which only made her tenfold better.

'_Watch out, don't fall, don't fall in love with Haruka-chan!_' The girl reminded herself strictly.

Indeed, it would be so easy, _incredibly_ easy to loose control and let herself fall deeply, madly in love with the enchanting wind senshi…

But Usagi opened her eyes and sat up straight in her bed, ordering herself to focus on something (or better someone) else. She shook her head and let out a small laughter when thinking about her beloved Mamoru turned out to be unexpectedly hard to do. Resolutely pulling out a few photo albums from a shelf hanging across her bed, the girl made herself switch her attention to other people, even though the pictures with the Outers drew definitely more attention now than ever before.

Usagi decided that she would let herself think about _their_ night many, many times from this day on, just not now. Not yet. Because if she does, she would fall in love with Haruka irreversibly.

…

Meanwhile Haruka drove her car at the breathtaking speed. Shuffling the memories from the last night she couldn't hold back a wide grin that grew only wider as the images of the young sweet princess and her piercing cerulean eyes flushed Haruka's mind.

Warm wind tousled the girl's short sandy-blonde hair and she enjoyed its caress. The teal eyes sparkled with mischief and amusement. Haruka finally felt free and happy. Love and tenderness filled her heart entirely, leaving no place for loneliness anymore.

'_I will remember everything, Koneko. Every little thing about you and me. And I would do anything in the world just to keep you shining and happily smiling … always._'

_**A/N:**__ And that's how the things ended. To me, it is quite a nice way so that nobody gets hurt :)_

_Thank__s to __**Angel of Serenity88, Lord James Ares, Reader458 (*), Sayanin46, Unlove You (*), harucino **__and __**xFire-Fairy87x **__for adding my story to the favorite list :) It's very nice of you, so I know that you like my story. _

_*** **__Special and huge thanks to all those people who left reviews throughout!_

_**Reader458 **__– thank you for everything! Especially for your kind words and great ideas ;) And also for adding me as the author to your Favorites. It's flattering :)_

_**petiyaka **__– thank you for you continuous support and all your questions that pushed me to think and write better!_

_**Unlove You - **__I'm so happy you are back! Hopefully you liked the finals. But hey you know I've got something for you in the next chapter, don't you?_

_**android181 **__– just as I promised, the new chapter is at your service ;) I hope you enjoyed it._

_Thanks everyone for staying with me and reading the story. I hope to see you all again :)_

_Best wishes,_

_RubyNury_

4


	11. Chapter 11: Additional

**A/N: **_ Hello guys! This is it, THE final chapter :)_

_Once more, I warn you: if you don't want to ruin your impression after reading the previous chapters and the story in general, DON'T read this chapter. It's not about Haruka/Usagi anymore. Well, it is but __only slightly related. _

_Some of you may find it disappointing; others may find it completing the entire story :)_

_Well, you will see for yourselves if you read it. And I honestly would like to know what it was for you but no pressure; it's completely up to you. I'm already glad if you make up your mind to read this despite my warning._

_*** Another Dream About Us ***_

_**Chapter 11**_

The sounds of music captured her and she stopped in the door frame.

Haruka was playing piano without looking at the keys, her gaze wistful, thoughts roaming far away, eyebrows furrowed slightly, hands and fingers moving gracefully and confidently. With all that she looked… strikingly attractive. And a little bit unfamiliar. Distant.

Michiru chuckled inwardly at the thought that the receptionist must have fallen victim to Haruka's irresistible charm, again. Last time the tomboy sneaked to Michiru's suite unnoticed, and surprised her with an unexpected appearance when the violinist returned from her rehearsal in the evening. That happened just because the receptionist girl was charmed by the lovely flirting of that intolerable Haruka.

The sea goddess praised herself for insisting on having the piano in her suite, not only the things she required for her violin rehearsals. But of course Michiru knew that Haruka would come and visit her whenever she could.

"I have never heard this piece before", the ocean senshi said softly, entering the room. "Did you compose it recently?"

"Love", with a charming smile Haruka got up from her seat and headed towards her lover, taking her in her arms and burying her face in the curly aqua-colored hair.

They shared a few moments, tightly holding each other in the arms and enjoying each other's presence.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you. How long have you been standing there?" Haruka asked finally, threading her long fingers through the silky aqua waves and enjoying Michiru's warm breath on her neck.

"Not so long. I was captured by your music", the aqua-haired girl smiled softly in her shoulder. "I am sorry for interrupting. Could you play it once more, for me?"

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" The wind senshi asked carefully, knowing perfectly well that Michiru could read the music, could hear the hidden feelings and messages through the melody.

The violinist ran her fingers through the short sandy locks, softly caressed Haruka's cheeks and looked her in the eyes; then she smiled and nodded, placing a small reassuring kiss on her lover's lips.

…

The main tune was pretty simple, light but the supporting party performed in the bass clef added depth and charm to the melody. There was no longing for something, no tragedy. It sounded more like… roaring in the sky… or flowing in the stream… the melody sang about freedom and calmness. Serenity.

It was playful in the beginning but then changed into a passionate cascade of the staccato notes that soon faded and was replaced with eights and sixteenths notes in the lower octave, reminding of a ceasing twister…

Michiru heard the night come and gone, and then there came a dawn – the pure notes, slow, deliberate yet somewhat uncertain at first but rising higher and brighter, the volume increasing, and all of a sudden the melody paused, only the low bass notes sounded like a heart beat… silence… and then the melody, similar to the very beginning, repeated and faded away gracefully.

"It is like a dream… beautiful yet elusive", Michiru said quietly when Haruka finished playing and simply sat there, looking at her hands on her lap. "Strange enough that it ended the same way it started. Well, _almost_ the same."

The wind senshi didn't answer.

A soft touch to the hand awoke the sandy blonde from her reverie and she smiled weakly at Michiru, meeting her warm sapphire eyes.

"It is about her…?" The violinist half-asked, half-stated, sitting down on Haruka's lap and hugging the tomboy. "I wish we could play it a duet. But I cannot hear my part in it, there is simply no place for a violin… or me. But it doesn't feel missing. It is just… a piano solo. And you in it. Only wind and sky…"

Haruka remained silent as she put her head on Michiru's shoulder and closed her eyes, savoring the home smell of the girl she loved so much.

"It is beautiful, Haruka. You should be proud of this."

A slight slow nod was the answer to her remark. Michiru rubbed Haruka's back affectionately.

"Being with you feels like being home… finally", the aqua-haired girl heard the quiet words. "I missed you so much, Michi."

"I am happy to hear that", Michiru replied softly and nuzzled on the tomboy's neck. "Because it feels home whenever you are with me, too…"

She didn't get to say how much she missed her playful wind because the warm lips of Haruka captured hers in a slow loving kiss. Michiru smiled knowingly as they parted.

"So…" The violinist cupped the wind senshi's face and observed her features with scrutiny. She smiled as the realization dawned on her and the girl gave Haruka an inquiring look.

The tomboy's lips stirred in a slight smirk and she half-nodded, answering Michiru's unvoiced question.

"You did it!" Michiru exclaimed with a small laughter and shook her head in amazement. "You really did it, didn't you? Unbelievable!"

"Oh come on, Michiru, you make me kind of nervous." The tough wind senshi suddenly resembled a child who broke Mom's favorite cup.

The aqua-haired girl burst out with laughter and soothingly ruffled the sandy locks of her adorable lover.

"Sorry, I did not mean to. I am just… glad you did it finally", Michiru said softly. "You have desired her for so long."

"Why do you call a couple of months 'so long'?" The teal eyes met her lover's gaze with a puzzled look.

"Silly, it's been more than a couple of months. I still remember that night when Kaolinite tried to rip _her_ pure heart away. You were so… umm, how do I say it, upset?" Michiru teased. "Honey, it was like the worst ordeal for you to stand. But I do not even mention all those times when you shamelessly flirted with our princess, embarrassing the poor girl, like you do all the time with every cute girl you see. It's just who you are", the sea goddess paused for a second to kiss away a cute frown Haruka sported. "But Usagi-chan was always special for you. It is fine, Haruka, I know you love her. Just like all of us do. Your passion… well, maybe in your case it is the best way to show how much you care. A very good way actually. Although, some people try hearty talks, gifts or hanging out together, just so you know", Michiru couldn't help but tease her stubborn lover in the end, only to get a relieved smile and a rather strong hug from the wind senshi.

"I must have done something extraordinarily good in my past life to deserve you and your love in this one. You are the most incredible girl I have ever met. Michi… I do love you, with all my heart and soul, you know that, right?" Pleading uncertainty in the teal eyes was something the ocean senshi could hardly endure. So she leaned in and softly, reassuringly kissed the blonde on the lips.

"Sure, Ruka, don't worry, I know that. I love you too", the violinist nuzzled on the girl's nose. "Now tell me…" the curiosity was written all over her pretty face, "was she good?"

"Michi…" Haruka's tone was warning. She could not believe their talk turned this way.

"Better than me?" Michiru didn't pay any attention. That girl!

"Michiru, stop it." The wind senshi rolled her eyes and heaved a groan.

The violinist giggled.

"Please, Haruka, admit the idea was not that bad at all, was it? I mean, you wanted her and it was eating you from inside. I had to do something about it."

"You are too perceptive for your own good." Haruka grumbled, trying to disguise her confusion. Who said she was good with hiding her emotions, if this charming lady read her like an open book?

"I know. Anyway…", Michiru trustfully rested her head on the strong shoulder of her lover and closed her eyes, relishing their closeness, "Haruka, you of all people must know that if there is anything I can do or give you to make you happy… anything in the whole world, that I can… I will." The aqua-haired girl looked deep into sparkling teal eyes. They looked touched to the bottom of the heart and yet somewhat uncertain…

"I thought you would be jealous." And questioning.

"Maybe I would… Not now though. Maybe next time." Michiru giggled again, seeing Haruka's eyes widen in shock and the sandy-haired head shaking at her hidden assumption. "Don't forget it was me who brought the idea up. But if it makes you feel better… can I have her too? I can tell she was pretty good. You are radiating."

"You are so spoiled." The tomboy chuckled. The entire talk was totally weird. Michiru was anything but predictable. Maybe that was why she could never feel satiated with this wonderful girl.

"Oh Ruka, please?" The aqua-haired girl clung onto Haruka's neck, her eyes filled with playful entreaty.

"No." An unexpectedly firm reply.

"Not even a tiny half-heated making out?" Michiru innocently tried once more, understanding perfectly that it was in vain.

"No!"

She sighed in mock frustration.

"You are cruel, Haruka. Well, I see, no princess for just me, miss Greedy…" Michiru pouted playfully. But her eyes sparkled joyfully at the new thought. "Then how about a threesome? Fantasies were hot…"

The wind senshi shook her head and barely held back her grin.

"Tempting, but still no."

"Alright, greedy, maybe someone else we both know so that it would be fair?" Not waiting for Haruka to respond, Michiru began picking out the candidates. "Definitely not the inners because I prefer Usagi-chan among the rest of them but she is forbidden for me by you", the violinist poked slightly at the amused tomboy with her finger, "even though it's not fair, and you know it. Well, all that leaves me… men. Hmm, let me think… Mamoru-san?"

"Pfff!" Haruka did not even bother to word her opinion.

"I guess not", Michiru agreed thoughtfully, the sparkles in her eyes betraying her glee. "He is not really my type. Besides, Usagi-chan will kill me for even thinking about her 'Mamo-chan', will she not?" They both shared a laugh. "Alright, let's see, maybe Seiya-kun? We both know him and I know the way to summon him here from Kinmoku."

"Yeah sure, bring him only if you want to have him dead." Haruka felt a slight panic but hid it with her annoyed grumping. Michiru has got to be kidding, right?

"Haruka, you leave me no choice at all since Taiki-kun and Yaten-kun are absolutely not my types", Michiru felt the tomboy's irritation but decided to tease a stubborn blonde a little longer. "But why? I don't understand why you dislike Seiya-kun so much."

"Why shouldn't I?" Haruka shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well… he's got many merits."

"Oh really? Like what?" The dark-sandy eyebrows quirked in the lame interest.

"Well, let's begin with that he is a handsome man… Or woman… at times." Michiru adjusted quickly.

"Too bad I don't like men. Even the handsome ones", Haruka stated. "And I certainly don't like it when I cannot define who I talk to, a man or a woman. Ah, it seems so… creepy. He is weird… or she. Darn it, this is confusing." She shook her head in frustration.

"Alright, I admit", the violinist laughed softly. "But still, he is tall and well-built."

"Me too, Michi, me too."

"He sings very well…" Michiru wasn't someone to give up so easily.

"He cannot race and run as well as I do", Haruka protested eagerly. "And I don't like the kind of music he plays, anyway."

"He's got the dark long hair which I like." The rosy lips curved in a sly grin.

"I have always thought you loved the short and blonde one." The tomboy smirked in her arrogant yet cute manner.

"He is popular with girls…" But, meeting the mischievous emerald eyes, sparkling with amusement, Michiru waved her hand in a dismissing gesture. "Alright, both of you are. Do I need to count it as a virtue, though? That is a question."

"Okay, then let him be more popular than me, it's fine with me", Haruka agreed quickly. "I don't really care about other girls since I already have the best girl in the whole world", she hugged the sea goddess affectionately and rubbed her cheek against Michiru's. "But it counts only as it comes to the girls! I AM popular in other areas, alright?"

The aqua-haired girl laughed and shook her head at the sandy blonde's silliness.

"He cares about the inners and about Usagi-chan especially." That was an absolutely playful statement.

"Another good reason for him to be slain." The wind senshi shrugged nonchalantly, her eyes dancing.

"And lastly…" Michiru revealed her ace of trumps, "I like him. I mean, I do love you and only you, of course, but since we started this cheating-in-fantasy-became-true stuff I think I should have my piece of the pie. And he is very… suitable."

Haruka encircled her lover with her strong arms and nuzzled on her curly aquamarine hair. Her reply came in a very sweet voice. Too sweet to mean anything good.

"And that is exactly the reason why I will kill him as soon as he steps into this house. I cannot stand the thought of him even getting close to you let alone… how you called it, cheating stuff."

"But it's not fair since you…"

"Cut it off." Haruka quickly pecked her aqua-haired lover on the lips.

"You are not fair. You're a cheater." Michiru laughed, seeing the tomboy frown, and tried to slide out of the latter's strong arms that held her so tight.

"Michiru!"

"But, Haruka…" The full sweet lips of the sandy blonde didn't let her finish. Again. Haruka knew for sure how to silence her lover and make her mind go blank.

"No, Michi, you are mine and only mine", the wind senshi looked seriously into the violinist's azure eyes. "No sharing."

"My-my, you sound so possessive", the sea goddess shook her head with amusement, feeling the familiar warmth spreading inside her body at those words of Haruka. "I like it… _master_. Alright, fine, you won… But at least tell me how it was."

"We _are_ done with this conversation." Haruka's face was unreadable.

"And you will not tell me a thing?"

The sandy blonde shrugged with a small grin.

"Nope. But I will tell you something else. You know I had plenty of time to think about what we have with you. I don't like being parted with you, Michi. I need you too much as it turns out. And… I do not want to play around anymore, even if for a joke. I don't need that. Koneko _is_ special, that's true, but the others…"

"That's true." Michiru's words echoed Haruka's in unison. They shared a glance and laughed.

"See?" The tomboy placed a kiss on Michiru's forehead, her eyes radiating with pure happiness and deep love. "You are so… right for me. I don't need anything else to wish when you are around. You are my everything. And you ARE all I want and all I need, ever."

"Hmm… she has a good influence on you." Michiru joked softly, hiding her slight blush. Haruka had never been so open about her feelings before. Of course, the violinist knew how her lover felt about her but Haruka never said it aloud. And now that she did… it was touching and overwhelming.

"Michi, please! Can we just… get over it?" Pleading Haruka was a too rare sight for Michiru to let it go so easily.

"Not until you tell me." She winked at the sandy blonde with a smile but then took a pity upon the handsome tomboy who looked annoyed now, and changed the subject of talk. "Oh, love, don't pout. You know, my bedroom has that fancy king-king-sized bed and I thought it would be a good idea if you joined me in… trying it out. What do you think?"

Haruka smirked and hungrily watched her lover. Her eyes were too expressive for saying another word as an answer.

"Oh I have even the better idea. Since you are not telling me… you will _show_ me everything you did with her." With this Michiru got up and dragged the chuckling Haruka in the bedroom. "That's right. It will be my wish that you have to fulfill!"

"You are so licentious. I wish I knew why I love you so much…"

"Probably that IS why", Michiru laughed. "But hey, you had your fantasy come true, now it is your turn to make come true mine. Shall we?"

…

Lying on the huge bed with Michiru straddling her, Haruka began speaking out of the blue, "Okay, at first we need to have you all bruised so that I could treat your injuries with peroxide. Be sure to cringe and wince because… duh, it really hurts."

"Hmm, sounds very 'exciting'…" the pretty violinist shook her head and crinkled her nose. "Can we move to the next part?"

"Alright", the wind senshi nodded and pretended thinking. The sea goddess playfully arched her eyebrows in impatience. "Then… hmm, are you sure you want to be mistaken for someone else and be called by another girl's name? I mean I mistook Koneko for you and I called her by your name."

"Hmm… next part?" Michiru leaned in with a smirk and began covering the smooth jaw line of Haruka with small warm kisses, distracting the blonde from her thoughts.

"And the next part will be… talking… almost all night long… Then… talking. And… in the end, still talking… Oh and yes, in the morning – talking again. Muuuuch talking." Haruka rounded her eyes as if not believing what she was saying.

"I never thought you were so much of a talky person." Michiru giggled, seeing a cute playful expression on her lover's face.

"Neither did I. Blame Koneko for that." The wind senshi couldn't hide her grin.

"Haruka, it still doesn't sound like fun", the violinist shook her head and gave Haruka another adorable pout. "Is that all that you did, only these weird things…? Poor Usagi-chan. Your reputation of a fantastic playboy-lover is completely ruined in her eyes." She teased the tomboy with a laugh.

"I told you, you should have chosen another wish." Haruka shrugged playfully, her eyes dancing and sparkling with amusement, tender hands hungrily sliding up and down the slender body in front of her.

"Silly Ruka, my only wish is to be with you and to make you happy…." Michiru stroked her lover's face and smiled seductively, unbuttoning the dress shirt of the sandy blonde and showering with kisses all the revealing parts of the so much desired body.

'_It's almost funny what similar wishes Koneko and my Michiru have, just the same – to make the ones they love happy…_'

"I _am_ happy… when I'm beside you", Haruka couldn't find the words that could express all the overwhelming emotions that her heart kept only for this mysterious beautiful lady. "Thank you for loving me so much, Michiru! I…"

"Shh…" the tender lips of the violinist silenced her. A delicate fingertip outlined the curves of her lips when the kiss ended. Warm sapphire eyes smiled affectionately at her, "You don't have to say anything, Haruka. Just… love me finally."

The End ;)

_Wow! It looks like it was the longest chapter __of all of them :)_

_Well, hopefully you liked it. _

_To be honest, __I am a bit sad because __**WooWoo316 **__was absolutely right – I enjoyed writing this story, very much. But at the same time I am happy because I had a chance to meet you, guys, so kind and friendly to my writing._

_Once more thank you to everyone who added my story (or me) to their favorite __and alert lists (and that would be __**Angel of Serenity88, Lord James Ares, Reader458, Sayanin46, Unlove You, WooWoo316, harucino,**__**xFire-Fairy87x, Critta4MK, CrystinaLuciaKarah, KawaiiXSuki, Narsil, Rhinoa Lunar, Silo666, kmylove, lightofastar, lilchi018 **__and __**petiyaka **__by now). I am grateful to you all._

_Huge __thanks and hugs to those of you who reviewed till the end! :)_

_**Silo666**__** (android181) **__– I'm happy you liked the finals. Thanks for letting me know ;) It's very nice._

_**Reader458 **__– special thank-you-hug goes to you ;) I loved your review, but you know it already :) And yes, your plot-bunnies really escape into me ;))) Thank you for staying with me._

_**Rhinoa Lunar **__– I am eager to read your story when you write one! Thank you for such a high appreciation. You made me happy :) Good luck with writing._

_**petiyaka **__– thank you very much! I'm still amazed how you could guess Haruka and Michiru's relations so well but… I'm really glad you did. Thank you so much for being a good critic ;) I appreciate it more than I can express._

_**WooWoo316 **__– I hope you loved the final (this one) chapter as well and thank you for your praises! I hope your friend was as happy in the end as Haruka and Michiru ;) _

_**Unlove You **__– nice to know that you liked the way Haruka and Usagi finished their 'story'. And I hope you did find that tiny gift I promised you in this chapter. Hopefully you liked it. But if it was too small for liking, forgive me. Next time I will try to do better :)_

_**Angel of Serenity88 **__–____Aww, I found your impatience so sweet :) Thank you so much! I will definitely think about writing another story, be sure :)_

_Thank you all for all __the encouragement, support and patience you gave me throughout this time! It means very much to me._

_Well, I wish all of you the best__ and say goodbye for now! Hopefully we will meet again ;)_

_RubyNury_

6


End file.
